


Империя наносит ответный удар

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Detective, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Angst, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Minor Character Death, RST, Skywalker Family Drama, UST, slowburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Ещё с первых дней в должности директора Исанн Айсард взяла за правило: неприкосновенных в Империи нет и не должно быть никогда. Если чьи-то действия и планы способны привести Галактику к смуте и разрушениям, то ему не должно быть пощады — которым бы в государстве ни был этот человек после Императора.
Relationships: Ysanne Isard/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Империя наносит ответный удар

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Империя наносит ответный удар  
>  **Автор:** [Tori Laufbrunnen](https://ficbook.net/authors/1661812)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Бета:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020, анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** макси, 15307 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Исанн Айсард/Палпатин, Антиннис Тремейн/Лану Пасик, Дарт Вейдер, Люк Скайуокер, Лэндо Калриссиан, Челли Лона Афра ~~на правах ОЖП~~ , ОМП, ОЖП,  
>  **Категория:** джен, гет  
>  **Жанр:** AU, драма, ангст, экшн, иронический детектив  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Ещё с первых дней в должности директора Исанн Айсард взяла за правило: неприкосновенных в Империи нет и не должно быть никогда. Если чьи-то действия и планы способны привести Галактику к смуте и разрушениям, то ему не должно быть пощады — которым бы в государстве ни был этот человек после Императора.  
>  **Иллюстрация:** [Аудиенция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919515)  
>  **Предупреждения:** юст, отклонения от канона, смерть основных персонажей, смерть второстепенных персонажей, не вполне хронологическое повествование  
>  **Примечания:** присутствуют не очень приличные выражения, дозволенные Роскомнадзором, политические интриги, слоубёрн и ряд вотэтоповоротов.  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Империя наносит ответный удар"

**Фаза первая**

Утро в кабинете директора Имперской разведки начиналось, как обычно, с горы отчётов; время близилось к полудню, но сих пор ни в одном из них не мелькнуло ничего стоящего внимания, и сознание мало-помалу заволакивала сонная безмятежность.

Исанн волевым усилием заставила себя ненадолго отвлечься от изучения документов. На её памяти, такая безмятежность не сулила ничего хорошего. В воздухе мелко звенело почти незаметное напряжение, но, пережив то, что пережила в своё время директор, нельзя было не узнать это ощущение затишья пред грозой. Подчёркнутая серость нынешних будней служила лишним свидетельством тому, что угроза существует и вот-вот станет явной… 

Словно в подтверждение невесёлых размышлений, у входной двери раздался сигнал. Айсард нахмурилась: до обеденного времени она никого не ждала, — но всё же решила принять посетителя немедленно. 

Нежданной «гостьей» оказалась Эллен Ризан, секретарь аналитического отдела. Само по себе это, конечно, не могло предвещать ничего дурного; однако её взгляд, обычно спокойный, сегодня был несколько потерянным, а круглое лицо, обрамлённое каре из светлых волос, выглядело вытянутым. Это, по меньшей мере, озадачивало.  
За годы службы в разведке Исанн привыкла обращать внимание на любые мелочи: никогда не знаешь, как повернётся ситуация и что может при случае спасти тебе жизнь.  
_Или не тебе одной._

— Госпожа ди… 

— Без чинов, Эллен. К делу. Покажите мне сводные графики. 

Секретарь вставила инфочип в проектор; над столом поплыла вереница голографических таблиц и изображений. 

Директор довольно долго молчала, будто глядя сквозь голограммы и не замечая их; однако в одной из них нашлось то, что заставило её тут же нажать на «стоп». Круговая диаграмма, легонько дрогнув, застыла над гладкой поверхностью.

— Чем вы объясните столь странную статистику по заводам на астероиде B-107? — спросила она. 

Отдел аналитики обычно радовал успехами; но именно поэтому ронять им планку было бы последним делом. 

— Именно это я и хотела обсудить лично с вами, — ответила аналитик. — Миледи Айсард, здесь не может быть такой статистики. 

Айсард слегка откинулась на спинку кресла, выказывая готовность слушать. Голограмма медленно затухала. 

— При обработке часть первоначального количества сырья идёт в расход. Потери примариума до сих пор составляли от четверти до трети — в зависимости от качества породы, человеческого и иных факторов. Однако в последние две недели убыль в большинстве случаев составляет не менее сорока процентов. В отчётах с производства это не обосновывается никак. Кроме того, замечены попытки занизить количество изначально добытой породы, списав это на технические сбои. Наши данные говорят о том, что различия неслучайны!

— Две недели?! — директор выразительно покачала головой; на лице Эллен проявилось нешуточное смущение. — Что ж: лучше поздно, чем слишком поздно. Мы займёмся этим. Продолжайте наблюдать. 

— Да, госпожа директор. 

Предчувствие уже в который раз оправдывало себя. Проверить, что творится на месторождении, ещё только предстояло; но весь прошлый опыт недвусмысленно намекал на незаконную отгрузку, причём речь шла о готовом продукте разработок: примариум был редким минералом, сырьё требовало сложной переработки, и в промышленных масштабах его не добывали и не обрабатывали больше нигде в подконтрольном Империи космосе.  
Нигде, кроме B-107. 

Айсард с шумом выдохнула и спрятала лицо в ладони. Она терпеть не могла ситуаций, когда все яйца лежали в одной корзине, а с этим маленьким заводом дела обстояли именно так.  
Впрочем, прежде чем принять следующего посетителя, директор с облегчением заметила, что глупая тревога сменилась острым ощущением, похожим на охотничий азарт. По опыту, это был добрый знак: едва ли не наилучший из возможных.  
Инспекция не заставит себя ждать; а пока — кто знает, какие тайны хранит узкий астероидный пояс у внешней границы Среднего кольца?

***

…Рассветы в Облачном городе, вопреки его имени, почти всегда озаряли безупречно ясное небо. В ранние часы капитан Калриссиан обычно уже не спал, а наслаждался великолепными видами под чашечку кафа, прослушивая сводку последних известий. Справедливости ради, иной раз он позволял себе попросту пропускать ночной сон, отводя душу за игрой в сабакк, как в старые добрые времена; однако вникать утречком в свежие городские новости это отнюдь не мешало.

Так было и на этот раз; в воздухе витал сладковато-горький аромат редкого сорта кафа, а над городом вовсю занималась заря. Лэндо уже собирался включить аудиопроектор с первым выпуском местных новостей, но тут на уютную террасу заглянул дроид-секретарь. 

— Капитан Калриссиан, простите, что беспокою, но я только что получил большое сообщение. Дело касается поставок газа. У нас готовы купить очень большую партию. 

Без лишних слов, тот протянул хозяину датапад с тем самым сообщением. Оно было предельно лаконичным: заказчик мало сообщал о себе сверх того, что ему нужна большая партия тибанны, и он готов внести частичную предоплату немедленно после заключения договора. 

— И что ты об этом думаешь, AP-4? — спросил Калриссиан, откладывая в сторону планшет. 

— Сделка довольно рискованная, — слегка замялся тот.

— Не более, чем все остальные, — пожал плечами Лэндо, но сам призадумался, глядя в пространство. 

В целом ситуация выглядела скорее радужно, особенно в золотистых лучах рассвета. Заказчик — тёмная лошадка; но на такую огромную выручку вполне можно будет достроить новый добывающий комплекс (заодно останется немного кредитов на взятки, если вдруг придётся иметь дело с Империей), а уж там вложения окупятся категорически быстро, и это предоставит сразу несколько новых перспектив. Можно будет укрепить оборону города на всякий пожарный случай. Или, например, задобрить не в меру строптивых угнотов — всё им не так! С самим Лэндо у них сложились вполне сносные отношения, но всё равно стоило лишний раз прикрыть себе задницу — а то, неровен час, ещё взбунтуются, и поминай как звали…

— Дело не в рисках, — наконец сказал он. — Боюсь, ему придётся искать другого поставщика. 

— То есть в целом вы можете согласиться на эту сделку? — насторожился дроид. — Что же не так? 

— Мы ведь небольшая компания, — подмигнул ему Калриссиан. — С учётом объёма добычи и обязательств по другим контрактам, мы не сможем отгрузить весь требуемый газ сразу. Если нашего визави это устроит, то часть поставки мы отправим хоть сегодня, в соответствии с размером предоплаты, но следующая будет готова не раньше, чем через пару недель. 

— Сомневаюсь, что он готов столько ждать, — развёл руками помощник. 

Лэндо обезоруживающе улыбнулся во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба. 

— Тем хуже для него!

***

С мостика «Палача» всегда видно лишь тёмный, ледяной космос. Быть может, это не так плохо — за долгие годы он успел уже стать чем-то родным и привычным. Холод приводит в чувство; холод может умерить рокочущее пламя внутри, которое не утихало с того самого дня, когда Энакин Скайуокер навеки исчез из жизни Галактики.

Только вот его имя продолжало жить — тихо и незаметно, в лице мальчишки, которого Оби-Ван додумался спрятать на самом видном месте. Иногда Вейдер ловил себя на том, что, перейди его бывший наставник на тёмную сторону — он смог бы дать фору в хитроумии и изворотливости самому Сидиусу. Однако каждый из них сделал свой выбор; сейчас Оби-Вана уже не было в живых — и всё же он успел начать вести младшего Скайуокера по пути джедая. 

Сын. Люк. Тот, на кого никто не мог иметь столько прав, сколько родной отец, сейчас готовится сразиться с ним. 

_Какая ирония._

Темнота за иллюминатором больше не казалась ледяной; она наливалась жаром и пульсировала в зрачках в такт биению непокорного сердца. 

Вейдер развернулся и зашагал прочь. Мимо техников, мимо офицеров, мимо Пиетта.

— Владыка Вейдер? — адмирал глядел на него пытливо и немного встревоженно. 

— Продолжайте поиски, — скомандовал он, не сбавляя хода, и вскоре оставил того далеко позади. — Я отправляюсь на Мустафар. 

Мустафар… Проклятое навеки место — но лишь там он сможет обрести подлинную силу. В потоках лавы — непритворная, непреклонная ярость. В тёмном небосводе — надёжное укрытие от ненужных глаз и ушей. 

Пусть его когда-то лишили сына, но теперь никто не помешает его вернуть.

Никто не встанет между ними. Даже Император. Даже самая Сила.

***

Видавшее виды грузовое судно выскользнуло из гиперпространства около пустынной планеты, на орбите которой находилось несколько крупных кораблей — с первого взгляда их можно было бы принять за имперские, если бы не полное отсутствие символики. Похоже, в своё время эти суда оказались удачной добычей пиратов из отдалённых регионов, и теперь оказались в услужении каких-то тёмных личностей и их неведомых целей. Впрочем, горстке контрабандистов едва ли было дело до чьей-либо судьбы, кроме собственной. Груз, который они везли, был не просто ценным, но и опасным — любой, кто взялся бы за его транспортировку, рисковал оказаться на крючке у Империи и закончить свою беспросветную жизнь максимально бесславно.

— Манать вас в хрен да в лекку!!.. — прошипел пилот-салластанец: страховочный ремень был порядком разболтан, и экзота ощутимо подбросило над креслом, так что он от души стукнулся лбом об одну из приборных панелей. 

— Я бы попросил, — процедил человек средних лет: он сопровождал ценный груз, в то время как пилот был лишь курьером. — Тут, между прочим, дамы! 

Две уроженки Рилота, закованные в самые простецкие наручники — лучших у продавца не нашлось, — переглянулись между собой. Та, что была помоложе, смутилась; другая — постарше и более крепкого сложения — саркастически рассмеялась. 

— А ну цыц, дамочки. К вашему новому хозяину ещё заглянем на огонёк. Сперва надо дело сделать. — Он достал из-за пояса комлинк и уставился на него. — Ну и где же этот его… гру-зо-по-лу-ча-тель? — издевательски отчеканил сопровождающий.

— Не иначе как импам попался, — невесело сострил пилот. 

— Хаттскую язву тебе на язык, Пимпимбомбони! — прошипел мужчина, наскоро набирая сообщение. 

Тот отвернулся: пожалуй, сейчас было безопаснее ни с кем в диалог не вступать, иначе был риск и вправду не дождаться того, кому, согласно сделке, причиталось краденое имперское имущество. 

Пейзаж за иллюминатором бодрости не добавлял: такую безжизненную дыру нужно было ещё поискать. «И чего здесь забыли те, кто отжал у импов корабли?» — тоскливо подумал салластанец. Своё настоящее имя он, к слову, любил, но те, с кем ему приходилось вести дела, не упускали случая поиздеваться, как сейчас. 

Задумавшись о вечном (оным в его случае было не что иное, как нехватка денег, уважения и стабильности), пилот не сразу заметил неясную возню за спиной. Когда же он обернулся, было поздно. 

Связной — он же сопровождающий, он же надзиратель за потенциальными рабынями — получил хорошего леща от старшей тви’леки. Та исхитрилась сломать наручники и напасть; тот попытался выхватить бластер и отбиться, но эффект неожиданности сыграл свою роль, и женщины выиграли несколько очень важных мгновений. К потасовке присоединилась и младшая: она подскочила к нему и укусила прямо в плечо, после чего попыталась пнуть под колено. 

Совладать с первобытной яростью экзоток оказалось куда сложнее, чем мог вообразить их противник: когда он пытался отвлечься на оборону от одной из них, тут же нападала другая; и самое скверное было то, что у него из рук выбили бластер. 

— Вы мне тут всё разгромите!! — в отчаянии завопил пилот. 

— Только дёрнись, — прошипела старшая, недобро зыркнув в его сторону, и наконец вырубила противника душевным рилотским тумаком. 

— Вы чего творите?? Откуда вы вообще взялись такие? — вскрикнул салластанец; но было уже поздно: мужчина лежал без сознания. Младшая тви’лека, с красивой синей кожей, тоже освободила запястья и подобрала бластер, после чего недрогнувшей рукой пальнула поверженному в основание черепа и добавила пару контрольных. 

— То-то! Главное, Олива, — наставительно обратилась к ней старшая, — во-первых, вовремя прикинуться дурой, во-вторых, помнить, что это ты придуриваешься, а не всю жизнь такая… Чего уставился? — прикрикнула она на салластанца. 

— Я что-то не понял, — он попытался подняться с места, но решил, что благоразумнее не покидать кресло. — А груз? Босс велел передать его своему корешу, и он вот-вот явится! Я в долгах, как в шелках! 

— Мы больше никого не ждём! — почти пропела младшая тви’лека. — Надо сваливать! 

— Да в смысле «не ждём»?! У нас с этим грузом и без твоих приколов жопа горит! — завопил пилот в ответ, но сбавил тон, заметив, что старшая отобрала бластер у соплеменницы и уже взводит курок. Судя по взгляду женщины, она не собиралась тратить время на перепалки. 

— Значит, так, пилот, — мрачно объявила она. — На счёт «три!» ты выходишь в гипер, и мы мчим отсюда куда глаза глядят, хоть к ситху на рога, до первого же имперского блокпоста. 

— Имперского?!

— Я непонятно объяснила?? — зашипела старшая. — Если мы импам сдадимся по доброй воле, да ещё босса твоего продадим — нам, глядишь, скостят всё, что можно скостить. Импы — это тебе не хатты, которые с тебя всё до ниточки поимеют, а потом ты ещё и виноватым окажешься. 

— Ну-у, не скажи, хозяйка, — возразил пилот. — У хаттов всё по понятиям! 

— Было бы по понятиям, ты бы на них и работал! В жизни бы не связался с теми уродами, которые тебе тут плюшку подложили, — она махнула обоими лекку в сторону грузового отсека. — А теперь валим отсюда, пока нас не засекли! Живо! 

Дуло бластера упёрлось в гладкий череп салластанца. Выбора не оставалось: тви’лека ослабила натиск лишь тогда, когда за лобовым иллюминатором заискрилась уютная синева гиперпространства.

***

В бункере, где устроил своё логово Броко Пусар, отродясь не бывало ни свежего воздуха, ни света — что ж, когда ведёшь серьёзные дела, приходится чем-то жертвовать!.. Единственным средством связи тут была вычурная тумба с голопроектором, вроде тех, что устанавливали иногда в кантинах; и сейчас она стала главной головной болью для своего хозяина. Зловещее радиомолчание пугало даже больше, чем закономерная взбучка от заказчика. Пускаться в бега было бесполезно: его люди с лёгкостью могли отыскать кого угодно в пределах сектора, а за его пределами, в свою очередь, заканчивалась сфера влияния самого Броко, и соваться туда без необходимости не стоило.

— Какого хатта я позволил этому недотёпе отрабатывать долги на важном задании?.. — бормотал он, в который раз лихорадочно наводя порядок в арсенале, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. — Нет уж, Броко, скупой платит дважды! Теперь бы головой не поплатиться… 

Его причитания прервал резкий сигнал вызова. 

— Да иду я, иду, — проворчал он, стараясь напустить на себя побольше строгости. По правде сказать, его редко колотило так, как сегодня. 

Проектор заработал. От бледно-голубой фигуры человека, сидящего за столом, веяло каменным безразличием.

— Где груз? — без предисловий начал он. 

— Курьер так и не вышел на связь! Когда я лично явился за грузом, в назначенном месте никого не было. Мои ребята уже его ищут… 

— Прекратите этот цирк, Пусар. Вашим людям я доверяю ещё меньше, чем вам; а вы с этого дня полностью утратили моё доверие. Немедленно отзывайте всех. Поисками займусь я сам. 

— Уверяю вас, вы недооцениваете моих людей! — встал в позу тот. 

— Нисколько, — усмехнулся его собеседник. — Именно поэтому они и пальцем не притронутся к примариуму.

***

…Свобода выбора, как известно, коварна тем, что она остаётся свободой до последнего.

Обер-инквизитор Антиннис Тремейн возвращался с Мустафара не в лучшем расположении духа. Дарт Вейдер собрал самых блестящих представителей Инквизитория, чтобы дать им спешное поручение; однако вылетали с Мустафара они порознь. Тремейну досталась наиболее незаметная, но и наиболее важная часть задания: изучить архивы и затем координировать действия всей группы. Руководить коллегами ему было не впервой; и вовсе не это заботило его. 

До Корусанта оставалось немногим более получаса пути, большая часть которого пролегала через гиперпространство. Опасаясь непрошеного наблюдения в Силе, для которой было куда сложнее пропасть с радаров, Тремейн усилил ментальные щиты и погрузился глубже в собственное сознание.

Судя по некоторым негласным намёкам, которые сделал Вейдер, о нынешней миссии инквизиторов не требовалось знать Императору. Именно этого Тремейн допустить и не мог. Или всё же мог?.. В последнее время в самом воздухе отчётливо носились веяния чего-то нового, но пока никто не мог в точности установить, откуда они исходили. Вполне возможно, что на самом верху Империи — просуществовав два десятка лет, она стала привычным фоном жизни и порою казалась незыблемой даже самым искушённым и осведомлённым — назревал конфликт, который готов был обернуться схваткой не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Тремейн ни с кем не собирался делиться этими соображениями; однако для его пытливого разума было ясно как день, что выбирать сторону нужно уже сейчас. А критерием выбора в подобных случаях всегда было одно и то же: выше всего Антиннис ценил познание и развитие. Он не раз ловил себя на мысли, что вряд ли стал бы истинным ситхом — их сугубое стремление к власти и опора на силу гнева казались ему чем-то ограничивающим, хотя и способностями к управлению, и мощью Тёмной стороны он обделён не был. 

Если Император позволит ему действовать, как и прежде — дерзко и утончённо, жестоко и отстранённо, вечно балансируя между стремлением принести пользу Галактике и утолить свою любознательность — сомневаться больше не придётся. 

Если же нет… 

Он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на воспоминаниях. 

_*_

_Это был ужасающе долгий вечер — протокольный приём в Императорском дворце. Подростков, которые некогда пережили Приказ 66 и начали постигать Тёмную сторону под руководством самого Дарт Вейдера, привели во дворец как живой пример надежды на окончательное истребление джедайской ереси и иных угроз для Нового порядка._

_Антиннис в целом уважал начальство и любил порядок, но терпеть не мог следовать внешнему протоколу там, где считал это излишним — поэтому, как только официальная часть приёма завершилась, немедленно ускользнул из зала, поднявшись в тёмную галерею, откуда можно было наблюдать происходящее со стороны._

_— Антиннис… — он скорее понял, чем услышал, что его зовут по имени, и оглянулся._

_— Ваше величество? — Тремейн так растерялся, что даже забыл о приветственном этикете. Впрочем, уже сам факт, что Император покинул зал и пришёл побеседовать с юным инквизитором, никак не укладывался в рамки протокола._

_— Аристократы любят пугать друг друга тем, что я ем детей, — жутковато усмехнулся Палпатин._

_— Я уже не ребёнок, ваше величество. С той самой ночи, когда моя жизнь стала принадлежать Империи, — добавил парень, сообразив, насколько дерзким получилось начало фразы._

_— Верно, — согласился Император. — Однако не следует думать, что можно раз и навсегда стать взрослым. Это путь длиною в жизнь._

_Антиннис задумался. Пауза затянулась._

_— Ты хочешь меня о чём-то спросить, — заметил Палпатин. — Или попросить._

_— Да, это так, ваше величество, — тут же собрался тот. — Может быть, вы согласитесь помочь мне найти ответ на один вопрос? Владыка Вейдер говорит, что это не важно, но я не могу перестать спрашивать себя об этом._

_— О чём же?_

_— Как увидеть предел своих возможностей в Силе? — помолчав, спросил Антиннис._

_Сухие прохладные руки удивительно крепко сжали его ладони._

_— Смотри._

_Антиннис бегло осмотрелся вокруг — и понял, что от него на самом деле требовалось._

_Прислушаться к себе._

_Он прикрыл глаза, входя в неожиданно глубокий транс. Если в Инквизитории их учили распознавать опасность во внешнем мире, то здесь происходило нечто иное: погружение в собственные бездны — и это, в некотором роде, страшило куда больше любых невзгод и сражений. Впрочем, Антиннис отчётливо чувствовал, что в этот раз ему не позволят встретиться с тем, с чем он ещё не готов — и оттого смело продвигался вперёд._

_Перед внутренним взором замелькала бесконечная колоннада вдоль лестницы, ведущей то вверх, то вниз; лёгкий привкус тревоги очень скоро сменился до боли знакомым чувством._

_Жаждой. Жаждой узнать и совершить как можно больше. Постичь природу Силы и свою собственную…_

_…Антиннис пришёл в себя так же легко и внезапно, как до этого соприкоснулся с океаном образов и переживаний. В зале всё так же происходило чинное движение; судя по звукам, уже подали закуски, и все гости понемногу собирались за столиками. Однако юноше не было до них никакого дела._

_— Теперь тебя, полагаю, уже не мучает столь жестокий вопрос? — спросил Император._

_Антиннис глядел на него, как зачарованный; его улыбка больше не казалась жуткой, как поначалу, а голос казался почти родным. Хотелось слушать его, ловить новые мысли и развивать их._

_— Ваше величество! — собравшись с духом, проговорил Тремейн. — Я доволен своей судьбой, но я горю желанием не только сражаться как инквизитор, но и познавать Силу. Исследовать её. Искать её в себе и вовне… и в других._

_— Это опасно, — напомнил Император. — Не все возможные открытия на этом пути ты сможешь пережить физически. Тем более — не все сделают твою жизнь легче._

_— Если я слаб, пусть Сила заберёт меня. Если же я могу хоть что-то, то не остановлюсь ни перед чем!_

_— Уверен? — испытующий взор Палпатина будто уперся ему в грудь, как последнее препятствие._

_— Я готов, — голова склонилась будто сама собой, и Антиннис опустился на одно колено. — Под руководством вашего величества._

_На плечо опустилась обманчиво-лёгкая ладонь._

_— Я помогу тебе, — уже совсем иным тоном проговорил Палпатин. — Но и тебе придётся мне помогать._

_— Я могу быть чем-то полезен вашему величеству? — в услышанное почти не верилось._

_— У тебя будет немало возможностей выразить свою признательность, — заметил тот, — и применить при этом свои новые познания._

***

…Сказать, что Брокко оторопел от такого поворота событий, означало не сказать ничего. Волосы прилипли ко лбу; спина зудела от липкого, мерзкого пота. В такое хаттово дерьмо Пусару не случалось встревать уже очень давно. Отзывать своих ребят с задания, тем не менее, не хотелось: пока был хоть какой-то шанс утереть нос своему высокопоставленному заказчику и окончательно спутать его планы — оставалась жива и надежда, что сам Брокко сможет избежать спешной эвакуации на другой конец Галактики. Шестое чувство всю дорогу кричало, что здесь опасно оставаться, но полусонное упрямство и нежелание терять всё, что нажито непосильным трудом, оказались сильнее.

В таком состоянии хозяина бункера и застали те, кто без тени сомнения вскрыл его. 

Обернувшись на шум, Пусар увидел отряд из нескольких имперских пехотинцев в броне. Где-то рядом с ними маячила офицерская планка. Руки сами схватили бластер, прежде чем Брокко понял, что все предполагаемые цели плывут у него перед глазами. 

— Руки за голову! Сопротивление бесполезно! — прорычал наиболее дюжий боец. 

— Ладно-ладно, — забормотал тот, аккуратно откладывая бластер в сторону. — Договоримся как-нибудь, правда? Вы ведь от Беккера? — добавил он, понизив голос. 

— Лично от его императорского величества, — сострил офицер. — Беккер?.. О ком речь? 

— Так ведь он же, это… из ваших! — собравшись с духом, выпалил Броко. 

— Из наших? — покачал головой тот. — Мы ничего общего с ним не имеем и иметь не собираемся. — Закончив с Броко, он обратился к подчинённым: — На корабль его! Пусть расскажет все свои секреты.

***

Директор Айсард с раннего утра безвылазно находилась в кабинете и настойчиво вникала в новые сведения, которые продолжали поступать.

Инспекция на заводе-астероиде действительно показала наличие серьёзных нарушений; с виновниками уже работали дознаватели, однако толку от этого было немного: следы истинного организатора терялись, обрываясь на именах пешек-посредников. Те немногие следы, которые удалось обнаружить, вели в сторону ряда секторов Внешнего кольца; более того, на этом фоне становились чрезвычайно примечательными и данные из иных источников — казалось, ещё немного, и они сложатся в единую картину. Однако конкретики отчаянно не хватало. 

Инцидент с последней похищенной партией примариума стоил отдельного внимания — хотя бы в силу своей анекдотичности. Передачу груза из рук в руки сорвали две рабыни-тви’леки, которые попытались освободиться и заработать себе немного социального капитала в глазах имперской государственной машины, продав ей своего хозяина — преступного босса средней руки. Тот, в свою очередь, также не поскупился на показания и влёгкую выдал собственного покровителя — довольно высокого чина ИББ, который нёс службу в секторе Лол. В то же время не было никаких сомнений, что и этот предатель — всего лишь чья-то пешка. Чья — пока предстояло выяснить; но Айсард знала, что скорее умрёт, чем остановится. 

Душные предчувствия сменялись дальними раскатами грома. 

Если ситуация развернётся так, что возникнет необходимость проверять самые дерзкие гипотезы, желательно — доказательствами из первых уст, то не заручиться поддержкой одарённых из Инквизитория просто нельзя.  
Что ж: придётся договариваться. В конце концов, когда-нибудь Инквизиторий должен был отблагодарить Убикторат за всю ту роскошь, которой пользовался долгие годы за счёт остальной разведки. Или, по меньшей мере, вспомнить, чьим подразделением является. 

…Исанн залпом допила остывший каф и прикрыла глаза. 

В душе снова зашевелились непонятные тревоги — чего-чего, а этого директор терпеть не могла. Обычно подобное происходило на фоне недостатка информации или ресурсов; но на сей раз дело было в чём-то другом, ещё менее рациональном — и более страшном. 

Исанн на минуту задумалась. Агентов разведки не учили управляться со страхом: вернее, натаскивали так, чтобы никакие эмоции не мешали решать поставленную задачу — и только. Но попробовать встретиться с ним, заглянуть ему в лицо?.. Кажется, кто-то когда-то утверждал (память не сохранила ни имён, ни обстоятельств — их быстро заместили данные по одной из текущих операций), что любое чувство — по сути, лишь закодированное особым образом послание, которое необходимо расшифровать, чтобы получить полезную информацию и учесть её, планируя свои действия. 

Айсард сардонически усмехнулась. Кажется, заслужив пó том и кровью директорский пост, можно было наконец позволить себе такую роскошь, как самоанализ.

***

— Ваше величество…

Плащ Антинниса ещё колебался в ритме стремительной ходьбы, когда тот склонился перед Императором; в Силе отражалась тревога инквизитора — не та, что парализует, но та, что предшествует бою. 

— Не спеши, — с улыбкой заметил Палпатин. — Спешка уместна лишь там, где мы уже опоздали. Наше дело — опережать события, — если, конечно не удалось стать у истоков происходящего. 

— У меня есть сведения, которые я не вправе держать в тайне от вас, — Тремейн сделал крохотную паузу и, не дожидаясь ответа, промолвил: — Владыка Вейдер приказал Инквизиторию выяснить координаты планеты Мортис. Любой ценой.

— Мортис… — Император задумался. 

Когда-то давно, ещё во времена войны клонов, на этой серой невзрачной планетке, некстати окутанной легендарным ореолом, произошла не самая приглядная история с генералами Кеноби и Скауйокером. Диверсанты сепаратистов подбросили им на корабль отравленную питьевую воду с ранкорьей дозой глиттерстима в сочетании с неизвестным веществом. Наркотик не смог убить ни генералов, ни падавана Асоку Тано, однако все трое испытали сильнейшее потрясение, коллективно пережив замысловатый галлюцинаторный опыт. В своём долгом видении джедаи якобы встретились с хранителями Силы, сражались с ними и потерпели поражение, в результате которого нарушился хранимый до того веками баланс сил в Галактике — Свет уступил Тьме, и она вырвалась из-под контроля.  
Об этом печальном опыте джедаи поведали Совету — что, главным образом по милости магистра Йоды, не возымело особых последствий. Энакин, на которого эта история произвела особенно сильное и тягостное впечатление, вскоре после того рассказал о происшествии на Мортисе своему другу и наставнику — канцлеру Палпатину. В те годы никто не мог и предположить, что он мог знать нечто существенное о сторонах Силы; однако из отчётов медслужбы о состоянии генералов и падавана канцлер узнал о том, что в их крови были обнаружены следы наркотической интоксикации. В свою очередь, сепаратисты доложили владыке Сидиусу о причинах этой интоксикации ещё до возвращения джедаев; и круг замкнулся.  
Как бы то ни было, сам Вейдер так и не узнал о том, что произошло на самом деле. Для него тот Мортис, где ему случилось побывать в молодые годы, оставался вполне объективной реальностью; и то, что он решился обратиться к ней в трудную минуту, ни словом не поведав о том наставнику, наводило на вполне определённые мысли. 

Пожалуй, даже чересчур определённые. 

— Не будем спешить, Антиннис, — проговорил он. — Наблюдай и действуй, но действуй осмотрительно. Пусть это станет твоим очередным уроком на путях постижения Силы.

***

В графике встреч на сегодня обер-инквизитор Тремейн значился последним посетителем, и это оказалось весьма кстати: после услышанного хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Дело было даже не в задании, которое получили от Вейдера инквизиторы, — не в самом обстоятельстве, а в том, что его породило.

Сидиус обратился к Силе; но Сила молчала, скрывая за непроницаемой завесой и Вейдера, и юного Скайуокера, и случайные всплески энергии неведомого происхождения. Всё казалось приглушённым, будто случайные звуки в неплотном воздухе всеми забытой планеты, постепенно превращающейся в пустыню.  
Добиваться ясности сейчас стоило бы больших усилий, которые могли не оправдаться. 

Тогда Сидиус обратился к себе. Там, внутри, таилось немало идей и предчувствий, которые требовали обнаружения и признания; и откладывать встречу с ними было уже невозможно. 

Он начал с самого лёгкого — с банальности, отрицать которую было глупо. В сущности, он и не отрицал — но в том и коварство любой привязанности, что ей даже не нужно искажать факты: она способна попросту сделать их несущественными.

Сейчас, однако, следовало отринуть привязанность, как недостойное ситха препятствие, и согласиться с жестокой правдой: Вейдер — таков, каков есть, и иным не будет. 

Он стал учеником Сидиуса не благодаря решению своей матери, как Мол, и не благодаря силе убеждения, как Тираннус, а в результате предательства; ожидать же абсолютной верности от того, кто уже познал вкус измены, было по меньшей мере смешно. Ещё печальнее было то, что при всём этом Вейдер далеко не всегда руководствовался здравым смыслом или хотя бы амбициями, которые были свойственны простым смертным. Его вечно подхватывала и несла неукротимая стихия, и нередко он сам не отдавал себе отчёта в том, каковы сейчас его истинные устремления. Каждое новое направление он осваивал с тем же восторгом, с каким при этом отвергал старое: тут-то и таилась главная опасность, которая могла исходить от Вейдера. Даже если вынести за скобки то, что Сидиус не планировал всерьёз делиться властью, — Вейдер определённо не был таким учеником, которому было бы не стыдно проиграть. С которым бы не было страшно за судьбу всех ситхов. 

Однако для своего наставника он был не просто воином-воспитанником или орудием политической игры. Вейдер, вопреки всем трудностям, сумел превратиться в неотъемлемую составляющую жизни — если не в часть личности самого наставника. Ощущать эту часть было не всегда приятно, но настолько привычно, что пережить предательство и потерю — что там: даже _не пережить…_ — казалось едва ли не легче, нежели самому нанести упреждающий удар, чтобы после одиноко глядеть в чёрную бездну. 

_Какая ирония!.._

Он открыл глаза и прервал свои размышления, понимая, что это не тот вопрос, который можно разрешить с помощью резких движений. Слишком сильно переплелись их с Вейдером судьбы. 

Сила, меж тем, продолжала молчать. Когда-то давно Сидиусу уже случалось услышать её молчание — не раз и не два; но и тогда, и теперь это с удивительной неизбежностью означало одно. 

Сейчас ход за ним. 

Всецело за ним.

**Фаза вторая**

— Какие новости, обер-инквизитор?

Тремейн сегодня провёл в архивах довольно много времени, поэтому в общем собрании инквизиторов не участвовал. Когда он вернулся в штаб-квартиру Инквизитория, то зал для совещаний, однако, всё ещё не пустовал: там находилась инквизитор Лану Пасик и две её ученицы, которым было впервые разрешено участвовать в столь сложной операции. Судя по долгому выразительному взгляду, который сопровождал вопрос Лану, она ожидала именно Антинниса. 

— То же самое я хотел бы узнать у вас, инквизитор Пасик, — ответил он. — Все мои данные указывают на Дикие пространства; однако архивных сведений, боюсь, будет недостаточно. Вам удалось что-нибудь выяснить? 

— Есть несколько зацепок. Мы отыскали артефакты, которые содержат свидетельства о Мортисе, в том числе с точки зрения космогеографии. 

— Главное, чтобы эти сведения не оказались преимущественно легендарными, — заметил Тремейн. 

Лану поджала губы: подобные замечания, при всей их резонности, никогда ей не нравились. 

— Вы свободны, — обратилась она к ученицам. 

Девушки — бойкая Лора, уроженка безвременно погибшего в паутине интриг Альдераана, и слегка заносчивая тви’лека Лилу Эл’Тан — без лишних слов покинули залу, и инквизиторы остались одни. 

— Мало кто знает, как мне на самом деле тяжело, — Лану картинно пожала плечами и уставилась в окно. 

Антиннис промолчал, понимая, что это правда.  
Во всяком случае — они когда-то безмолвно условились считать это правдой, и до недавних пор у него не было никаких сомнений. 

Он знал Лану Пасик очень долго, ещё с юности, и заочно был о ней прекрасного мнения. За время совместной работы его впечатления стали куда более разнообразными. Он узнал, что Лану бывает раздражительна, капризна; её высокомерие регулярно бросалось в глаза. Не то чтобы оно считалось большим пороком среди адептов Тёмной стороны, однако Тремейна чрезвычайно раздражала принципиальность ради принципиальности, к которой была так склонна Пасик. Порой он еле удерживался от того, чтобы объявить ей строгий выговор за нецелесообразные выходки, не обусловленные ничем, кроме блажи, что прочно гнездилась в её голове. Удерживало как раз осознание, что эти меры едва ли могли что-то изменить, поскольку инквизитор была ещё и невероятно упряма. К её чести, иногда это выручало её — да и их обоих.  
Словом, за прошедшие годы он получил возможность увидеть Лану Пасик с самых разных сторон. Тем не менее, личная симпатия к Лану и признание её деловых качеств всё же взяли верх, и он научился обходить связанные с её характером подводные камни. Оба они были, по крайней мере, взаимно уверены друг в друге и в верности общему делу. 

_До недавних пор._

— Возможно, я зря впустила тебя в круг тех, кто владеет этой информацией, но… фарш невозможно провернуть назад, — вновь обернулась Лану, недовольная его долгим молчанием. Скрывать свои мысли в Силе Тремейн умел как никто, но и без них было понятно, что пауза затянулась не просто так.  
— Если уж зашла речь о фарше, — он перевёл беседу на другой предмет, по традиции игнорируя очевидную «шпильку». — Завтра я лечу на Корусант, и по всем расчётам у меня будет несколько свободных часов. Я забронировал столик у окна в лучшем орбитальном ресторане. Думаю, нам обоим не повредит небольшая передышка.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не выношу орбитальные рестораны. Особенно после той аварии!..  
— Не имел чести когда-либо слышать об этом, — холодно заявил он. — Прошу меня извинить. Впрочем, этого, насколько я помню, ты тоже не выносишь.

Она отвернулась. Разговор не клеился. В воздухе веяло чем-то тяжёлым и душным. Тремейн отчётливо ощущал, что дело сейчас не только в непростом характере Лану, но и в некоем неуловимом факторе, что сейчас оставался за кадром — а это могло быть чем угодно. 

_Кем угодно._

Лану продолжала глядеть в окно так, будто за пределами здания происходило что-то занимательное, хотя и не особенно заслуживающее внимания.  
— Можешь приглашать кого угодно в свои орбитальные рестораны, — с максимальным безразличием в голосе процедила она. 

«Кого угодно…» — эхом пронеслось в голове. 

Идея пообщаться завтрашним вечером «с кем угодно» оказалась куда более заманчивой, чем того хотела Лану, бросаясь колкими фразами. Если старые соратники и союзники решили отвернуться — самое время искать новых. 

Или — недооценённых, неочевидных, хорошо забытых старых.

Антиннис развернулся и вышел, зная, что никто не собирается бросить ему вслед даже взгляда. 

_Тем лучше._

***

Сказать, что Дарт Вейдер был в бешенстве, означало не сказать ничего.

Его люди допустили нелепый до смешного провал. Поставили под угрозу все дальнейшие планы. Заставили отвлечься от поисков юного Скайуокера.

Даже если инцидент никак не скажется на дальнейших событиях — сам факт, что посредники так несерьёзно отнеслись к важнейшему поручению, был достаточно весомым поводом, чтобы взыскать с тех, кто отвечал за их действия. 

Вейдер активировал устройство внешней связи. Разговор предстоял серьёзный; на другом конце, к счастью для себя, вызов приняли незамедлительно. 

— Подполковник Бранле. 

— Владыка Вейдер, — немедленно отозвался тот, невзначай сияя белоснежным мундиром и подчёркнуто безмятежным выражением лица. 

По правде сказать, подполковник не слишком годился на ту роль, которая была отведена ему в плане. В душе этого человека слишком часто говорили амбиции, а не усердие — что ж, иначе его не удалось бы так легко переманить на свою сторону, сыграв всего лишь на уязвлённом самолюбии и зависти к более успешным коллегам из ИББ. Однако до недавнего провала он прекрасно справлялся со своей миссией: координировать действия посредников и хранить экспериментальную базу в строжайшем секрете. Кроме того, заменить его сейчас было некем — именно поэтому Вейдер решил пока не заходить дальше выговора. 

— То, что произошло в секторе Лол, невозможно оправдать! 

На удивление Вейдера, тот оставался хладнокровным. Пожалуй, это был ещё один повод не применять крайних мер. 

Пока. 

— Инцидент с примариумом не повлечёт за собой никаких серьёзных последствий. Мои люди хорошо умеют путать следы, владыка Вейдер, равно как и справляться с последствиями досадных неожиданностей. 

— На новой базе мне не нужно никаких досадных неожиданностей и внезапных гостей. В противном случае у меня будет повод внезапно навестить вас. 

— Этого не потребуется, владыка Вейдер, — покачал головой тот и с выражением добавил: — Никто. Ничего. Не узнает. 

— Если вы проколетесь и с закупкой тибанны — ничто не помешает мне прийти к выводу, что это не разгильдяйство, а измена, — леденящим душу голосом изрёк Вейдер и, не прощаясь, прервал сеанс связи.

***

В тронном зале было необычайно тихо — хотя, быть может, директору это только казалось. Она не замечала ни гвардейцев, ни колыхания драпировки от потоков воздуха, ни собственной усталости… — никого и ничего, кроме Императора. Пока факты, цифры и предположения будто звучали из её уст сами собой, слегка оживляя почти потустороннюю атмосферу, Исанн не сводила глаз с очертаний его лица, что угадывались в торжественном полумраке зала и в полутени капюшона.

— Итак, — выслушав её отчёт, Император слегка подался вперёд, и его взор из непроницаемого превратился в пытливый. — Меня крайне интересуют ваши выводы. 

— Я не считаю целесообразным озвучивать версии. Речь идёт исключительно о фактах: они достаточно ясно указывают на возможность заговора, однако сейчас рано говорить с уверенностью о том, кто стоит за ним. 

— Опасаетесь, что обвинение может пасть на невинных?.. — не без иронии спросил тот.

— В то время как истинные предатели продолжат действовать, будучи вне подозрений, — ответила директор. — Именно поэтому я не вправе опираться лишь на версии. Мы ищем доказательства. 

Воцарилось недолгое молчание. Золотистые очи пристально всматривались в неё, будто оценивая и взвешивая что-то, чего не могла толком уловить она сама; и вдруг она поняла: именно страх подтолкнул её к тому, чтобы добиться аудиенции. 

Тот самый страх. Не за себя: _за него._

— Вы уже выяснили достаточно много, директор, — медленно молвил Император. — Благодарю за службу. Имперское бюро безопасности займётся этими вопросами. 

Брови невольно взметнулись вверх — Исанн не сразу смогла справиться с удивлением, которое вскоре перешло в трепет. Услышать такие слова было неожиданностью. Что могло стоять за ними? — недоверие? Недооценка опасности?.. 

— Ваше величество, — она вдруг сообразила, что произносит совсем не то, что собиралась; но петлять было некуда и некогда, оставалось лишь довериться себе и уповать на то, что чутьё не утеряло остроты. — Позвольте мне продолжать это расследование в приоритетном порядке. Я не считаю возможным доверять его тем, в чьих рядах уже выявлен по меньшей мере один изменник. 

Она склонилась перед ним, уже не рассчитывая ни на что хорошее.

«Под вашу ответственность», — таков мог быть ответ в лучшем случае. В худшем — Император мог заподозрить, что у неё есть свой, сугубо личный интерес в том, чтобы ослабить некоторую часть имперской верхушки, назначив её организатором нынешних диверсий и хищений. А жаль: дело уже успело стронуться с мёртвой точки. Только вот…

— Вы уверены, что справитесь?

Айсард подняла голову и снова поймала его взгляд — без вызова, но открыто. Палпатину и на этот раз удалось её удивить. 

— Я сделаю всё необходимое.

Именно «необходимое» — никак не жалкое «возможное», которым могли бы удовольствоваться даже потенциальные предатели. 

Судя по усмешке в глазах Императора, он, кажется, уловил отголоски этой дерзкой мысли. 

— Не могу не оценить вашего усердия, директор, — проговорил он. 

— Служу Империи, — с поклоном отозвалась Айсард. 

— Насколько далеко вы готовы зайти в своих предположениях, если они подтвердятся? 

— Настолько, насколько потребуют интересы Империи и вашего величества. 

Он поднялся с трона. Тонкие пальцы с заострёнными ногтями легко обхватили ручку трости; и в этом жесте мелькнуло нечто столь утончённое и вместе с тем человечное, что на миг Исанн забыла обо всём остальном. 

— В этом нет сомнений, директор, — сказал он уже совсем иным тоном. — Более того, вы не только можете, но и обязаны выявлять врагов Империи, не дожидаясь моего на то особого разрешения… Вы здесь, потому что сочли нужным особо предупредить меня о том, что мне может грозить опасность. 

— Опасность, которая может исходить откуда угодно, — склонила голову Айсард. — Это действительно было важно, иначе я не позволила бы себе явиться с докладом, не получив к тому времени ощутимых результатов. 

— Что для вас ощутимый результат? — неожиданно рассмеялся Палпатин. — Принести мне связку голов предателей? 

Айсард на миг вообразила это жуткое зрелище, и её губ тоже коснулась тень усмешки — как легчайшее эхо слов Императора. 

— В определённом смысле это именно то, к чему я стремлюсь. Однако не могу представить, чтобы вашему величеству понравилось такое грубое варварство. 

— Вы правы, директор. Точной информации и вовремя принятых мер будет вполне достаточно. 

«Боюсь, моих полномочий может оказаться недостаточно», — подумалось ей; и взгляды их встретились.

***

Вечерние размышления в одиночестве были для Императора излюбленной роскошью, которая по временам превращалась в необходимость. То, о чём сегодня доложила Айсард, не стало для него откровением: скорее — очередным свидетельством в пользу того, что неумолимо проглядывало сквозь тьму, невзирая на все ухищрения Вейдера. Впрочем, ему следовало отдать должное: за годы ученичества он изрядно отточил своё умение скрывать в Силе свои чувства и намерения. Однако подобная непроницаемость сыграла с ним злую шутку: пока он сам оставался внешне безмятежен — всё заметнее становились косвенные свидетельства измены, что зрела в его душе.

Считал ли он свои намерения предательством? Вероятно, нет. Восстановлением справедливости? — возможно. Отдавал ли он себе отчёт в том, что привлечь юного Скайуокера на свою сторону может быть не так просто? — едва ли. Судя по тому, что было известно об этом молодом человеке, любые попытки грубо подчинить его своей воле тот отринул бы с негодованием — признаться, вполне здесь уместным. При этом именно манера действовать грубой силой была крайне свойственна Вейдеру. Она пробудилась в нём ещё тогда, когда он носил другое имя и выглядел совсем иначе. Возможно, она оставалась одной из немногих вещей, что роднила между собой эти разные личности — наряду с болезненным самолюбием и тягой к риску. 

В любом случае, нельзя было позволить ему обращаться с Люком так, как он в своё время вёл себя с его матерью: ей это, в конечном счёте, стоило жизни, а Императору сейчас могло стоить жизни будущего ученика. Каким мог бы стать Люк Скайуокер, избрав путь Тёмной стороны — сложно было предположить; но ломать его было недопустимо. Следовало действовать тоньше: изучить его, понять, подобрать нужный ключ… 

Сидиус глубоко задумался. 

Не превратилось ли его великодушие в попустительство, а доверие — в капкан для всего ордена ситхов? 

Этими вопросами он задавался отнюдь не единожды, и они всякий раз приводили с собою упрямую, неизбывную тоску; до сих пор это заканчивалось тем, что рано или поздно Вейдер приносил добрые вести, проявлял удивительную разумность, и тоска отступала. Однако «простить» в случае Палпатина никогда не означало «забыть»; память была слишком цепка на промахи, неповиновение и просто поступки сомнительной целесообразности. В каком-то смысле Вейдера это касалось больше, чем кого бы то ни было. Даже если младший ситх периодически забывал о прямой корреляции между близостью к наставнику и ответственностью перед ним, то старшему хватало здравого смысла следить, чтобы бдительность сопутствовала их близости. 

Ночные огни Корусанта смотрелись сейчас почти безмятежно — вероятно, на контрасте с прохладным, скользким внутренним ощущением, отделаться от которого всё никак не удавалось — да и едва ли был смысл игнорировать столь тревожный сигнал. «Ни одно добро не остаётся безнаказанным», — любил в своё время повторять магистр Хего Дамаск — по иронии судьбы, его смерть стала замечательной иллюстрацией этого изящного парадокса. Что же до Вейдера, то благодарность никогда не была его сильной стороной — ни как чувство, ни как действие. Из этого, в частности, следовало, что ожидать от него можно было чего угодно, и это касалось далеко не только тех, с кем он воевал или кому отдавал приказы.

На сей раз предчувствия оказались чем-то гораздо большим, чем случайная рябь на поверхности глубокого озера интуиции; показная безмятежность Вейдера лишь свидетельствовала в пользу давних подозрений. Это означало, что пора брать ситуацию в свои руки — жёстко, определённо, непреклонно. 

Однако — кто мог знать, каким станет ответ Силы на разрыв давно устоявшейся связи?.. 

Сидиус ещё настойчивее вслушался в тишину; и почти сразу, будто в тон несмолкающим предчувствиям, раздался сигнал вызова. То был не кто иной, как адмирал Пиетт.

— Чудно, — вполголоса заметил Император, прежде чем ответить: какие бы вести ни принёс скромный и внимательный наблюдатель с флагмана Вейдера, разговор наверняка должен был получиться чрезвычайно интересным.

***

…Над куполом из металла и прочной транспаристали ярко сияли звёзды и луны. Внизу, на поверхности планеты, слегка назойливо переливались огни Галактик-Сити, в то время как с орбиты ещё была видна бледно-рыжая закатная заря. Антиннис сидел за столиком, ожидая свою сегодняшнюю спутницу — была ею, конечно, совсем не Лану; и не так-то просто было предсказать её реакцию, узнай она, что здесь происходит.

Директор Айсард весьма вовремя обратилась к обер-инквизитору с требованием личной встречи и даже любезно согласилась на то, чтобы их диалог прошёл на орбите, в неформальной обстановке. Нечего было и говорить, что весь ресторан до последнего закутка кишел агентами разведки; вероятно, здесь могли присутствовать и «кроты» из ИББ — при всём кажущемся сходстве этих ведомств они решали разные задачи, а там, где их интересы пересекались, готовы были перегрызть друг другу глотки. И всё же это место представлялось одним из наиболее спокойных в нынешние неспокойные времена. 

Тремейн уловил лёгкое волнение в Силе и бросил быстрый взгляд на хронометр. Ровно в назначенное время — в стандартные без двадцати восемь — в зал вошла дама в тёмно-синем закрытом платье, сопровождаемая парой телохранителей. Её чёрные блестящие волосы были причудливо уложены; одна из прядей прикрывала левый глаз. 

«Наивная маскировка. Едва ли настолько необходимая», — заметил про себя Антиннис, временно покидая свой наблюдательный пост, чтобы поприветствовать новую гостью. 

— Госпожа директор, — вполголоса проговорил он. — Рад, что вы откликнулись на моё предложение. 

— Обер-инквизитор, — почти не разжимая губ, отозвалась она, протокольно протягивая руку для поцелуя. Тремейн мимолётно коснулся её губами: пальцы директора пахли новой техникой, запястья — терпким растительным запахом. 

Он проводил её к столику; телохранители остались чуть поодаль, но всё же держали в поле зрения чуть ли не весь ресторан. Дроид-официант причудливого вида доставил оговорённый ранее заказ к столику. Тремейн позволил себе взять не только жаркое, но и немного кореллианского креплёного; его нынешняя собеседница ограничилась лёгкими закусками, да и к ним не спешила притрагиваться: куда интереснее острых приправ для неё сегодня были острые вопросы. 

— Повторюсь, — начал Антиннис, едва они успели для приличия обменяться парой незначимых реплик, — я чрезвычайно рад, что сегодня мы намерены вести живой и, смею надеяться, искренний диалог. 

— Я, в свою очередь, приятно удивлена, — заметила Айсард без тени улыбки и поправила причёску так, чтобы он мог видеть оба глаза. Правый — льдисто-голубой — смотрел холодно и непроницаемо; левый — неестественно-яркий, практически красный — не то иронично, не то осуждающе. 

Выдержать её взор было нелегко — это Тремейн прекрасно знал; однако сейчас это получилось почти без усилий — ведь он пришёл с миром, насколько это вообще было возможно. 

— В отличие от иных представителей Инквизитория, я никогда не возражал против вашего мудрого руководства, — тонко усмехнулся он и пригубил кореллианское.

— Вы вполне могли подталкивать их к этому, чтобы самому оставаться в стороне от интриг, — подхватывая его иронию, заметила Айсард. — Однако сейчас я не собираюсь обсуждать сплетни и необоснованные подозрения. Ситуация складывается таким образом, что я считаю первостепенно важным объединить усилия. 

— Госпожа директор, — Тремейн покачал головой. — Не заставляйте меня бесконечно угадывать. При всём уважении, эта игра мне не по душе. Скажите прямо: что вам от меня нужно? 

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы заняли позицию сотрудничества, — Айсард пожала плечами и одарила собеседника непроницаемым взглядом. — Кажется, из того, что я говорю, это было очевидно с самого начала. 

— Сотрудничества с кем? — осведомился инквизитор. 

— Инквизиторий всегда был подразделением Имперской разведки скорее формально, — заметила она. — Мы оба уже не юные идеалисты и прекрасно знаем, каково истинное положение вещей. Поэтому я вынуждена особо просить вас о том, чтобы ваша позиция была согласована с действиями разведки. 

— Если дело касается кого-то из инквизиторов, — мягко возразил Антиннис, — то со своей стороны уже я вынужден просить вас о сотрудничестве. Скажите мне, кто неблагонадёжен; от дальнейших забот по этому вопросу я обещаю вас всецело освободить. 

— На данный момент у меня нет сведений о конкретных лицах, обер-инквизитор, — вздохнула Айсард и опустила глаза, картинно дрогнув ресницами. — Ядро той угрозы, о которой идёт речь, явно лежит за пределами Инквизитория. Однако я опасаюсь, что она может привлечь внимание инквизиторов — с непредсказуемым исходом. 

— И всё же мне бы очень хотелось, к нашей взаимной пользе, яснее понимать, о чём идёт речь. К чему мне нужно быть готовым? Кадровые перестановки? Хищение? Измена? 

— «Хищение» … — усмехнулась Айсард. — Увы, обер-инквизитор, дело куда серьёзнее обыкновенной делёжки пирога. Впрочем, — она слегка наклонилась к собеседнику и красноречиво понизила голос, — есть ненулевая вероятность, что в скором времени число долей станет меньше. Если вы, во благо Империи, поможете мне выявить и устранить возможных изменников в Инквизитории — кем бы они ни оказались, — то при сохранении прежнего уровня финансирования ваши исследования на Биссе получат второе дыхание. По моим сведениям, его императорское величество также в этом заинтересован. 

— Его величество осведомлён о том, что я готов поддержать любую его инициативу в этом направлении и с нетерпением ожидаю подобной возможности. 

В непроницаемом взгляде директора мелькнули тёплые огоньки, а губы тронула горьковатая усмешка — так улыбаются люди, которым хотелось бы верить в лучшее, но им препятствует в этом то, что они знают слишком много. 

— Полагаю, на этом мы обозначили круг наших общих интересов и можем продолжать сотрудничество. 

— Вы можете рассчитывать на меня, — учтиво отозвался Антиннис. — Возможно, по ходу дела вам понадобится дознаватель; знайте, что для вас я готов буду сделать в этом качестве всё, что потребуется. 

— Если ваше обещание хотя бы отчасти стоит понимать буквально, я была бы чрезвычайно признательна за помощь, — ответила она, медленно возвращаясь к прежнему выражению — пронзительно-холодному. 

Тремейн понимающе усмехнулся. Недоверие по отношению друг к другу в Убикторате было скорее нормой — особенно среди тех, кто не являлся одарённым и, следовательно, не имел доступа к внутреннему миру собеседника. Однако то, сколько острот сегодня было отпущено по этому поводу, говорило как раз о максимально возможном доверии со стороны директора. 

Это, в свою очередь, не говорило — кричало о том, насколько сильно она нуждается в помощи. Тремейну хватило деликатности и выдержки не заглядывать той глубоко в душу. Ясно было одно: буря уже близка, и роль Айсард в этой ситуации отведена явно не последняя. 

Оставалось выяснить, насколько её намерения совпадают с интересами Императора.

***

— Ваше величество! — голос Пиетта звучал звонко и чётко, будто тот стоял рядом, а по бледно-бирюзовой голограмме медленно проползала полоса лёгкой помехи, что забавно контрастировало с настроением собеседника. Судя по всему, он был не на шутку взволнован.

— Адмирал Пиетт, — отозвался Палпатин. — Доложите, что происходит. 

— Владыка Вейдер намерен отправиться на Беспин, как только там объявится Люк Скайуокер. Для него организована западня. 

— Это мне известно, адмирал. Вы выяснили что-то ещё? 

— Владыка Вейдер довольно давно сотрудничает с вольнонаёмными экспертами в разных областях. Среди них есть женщина, археолог, по фамилии Афра. Она вышла на меня, так как она знает что-то, о чём хотела бы донести лично вашему величеству, поскольку это вопрос жизни и смерти. 

— Почему она обратилась с этим именно к вам? — помолчав, спросил Император. 

— Я задавал ей тот же вопрос, но не смог получить вразумительного ответа. Однако она выглядела вполне вменяемой. 

— Направьте её к директору Айсард. Она вполне компетентна в том, что касается вопросов жизни и смерти. 

— Да, мой Император. 

Ненадолго воцарилась хрупкая тишина. Преданные глаза адмирала Пиетта пронзительно глядели на своего настоящего повелителя. 

— Если владыка Вейдер перейдёт к действиям, которые не входили в изначальный план — дайте мне знать.

— При первой же возможности, мой Император. 

— Славно…

***

Коротая время в приёмной у кабинета директора (и заодно вполне искренне недоумевая, почему ей не дали возможности предстать сразу пред императорские очи), Челли не раз успела бросить взгляд на настенный хронометр и предаться сомнениям. Ей то и дело казалось, что она совершила большой просчёт, рискнув продать Вейдера. Вины перед ним она совершенно не ощущала; тот трепет, что она испытывала в отношении его фигуры, постепенно иссяк по мере того, как доктор Афра мимоходом узнавала, каким образом Вейдера воспринимают те люди и нелюди, чьё слово и дело по-настоящему что-то значат в Галактике. Однако нельзя было отрицать, что и в его руках находилось много сил и власти — от такого не отмахнёшься по первому же капризу своей левой пятки. В сочетании же с тем, насколько Вейдер был скор на расправу (далеко не всегда справедливую), было одинаково опасно как продолжать работать на него, так и отказать в дальнейшем сотрудничестве.

Именно поэтому, взвесив все «за» и «против», Афра решила сообщить Императору о том, что задумал его ближайший приспешник. Как бы ни были велики могущество Вейдера и его реальная власть — их источником, так или иначе, оставался именно Император.

Значит, только он мог его остановить.

…Челли застыла, поражённая этой ясной и неизбежной мыслью. Временами подобные озарения приходили до досадного поздно, практически в последний момент; это было тем грустнее, что вообще-то Афра на мозги отнюдь не жаловалась. По крайней мере, до сих пор их вполне хватало на то, чтобы выбираться из всяческих переделок, иногда прихватывая с собой ещё кого-нибудь. Что же до Вейдера…

— Проходите! — прервал её размышления протокольный дроид. — Госпожа директор ожидает вас. 

Афра нервно усмехнулась и проследовала за ним.

***

…Меньше всего она ожидала увидеть в кабинете свою случайную знакомую времён юности. Они встретились лишь раз, при не самых приятных в итоге обстоятельствах — после славного вечера за душевной беседой та исчезла навсегда, прихватив с собой ценный артефакт и оставив взамен лишь немного кредитов. Наверное, не стоило сейчас припоминать подобное директору Имперской разведки. Однако Афра отличалась тем, что её язык частенько бежал впереди мыслей.

— Я тебя помню! — выпалила она вместо приветствия. — Тогда, на Кореллии. Кредиты мне, кстати, пригодились, так что я почти не обижена… но, знаешь, могла бы и предупредить, что уходишь.

На лице директора не дрогнул ни один мускул — разве что глаза раскрылись чуть шире и на миг озарились тёплым блеском. 

На единственный миг.

— Нам некогда обсуждать прошлое, доктор Афра, — директор покачала головой. — Прошу изложить здесь и сейчас то, что вы имеете сообщить Императору. 

Та неловко опустилась в кресло, на которое ей указала изящная, но крепкая рука. 

— Долгие годы я являлась поставщиком ценных сведений для владыки Вейдера. В свою очередь, он периодически оказывал мне особое доверие, — Афра вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. — Когда он приступил к поискам Люка Скайуокера и давал мне поручения по этой части, то вскользь намекнул мне на то, что между ними есть какая-то родственная связь. Изначально в планах владыки Вейдера было доставить Скайуокера к Императору ради некоей великой миссии. Затем я стала замечать, что его взгляды изменились. Вейдер вознамерился сам стать наставником Скайуокера. Правила Ордена ситхов — владыку Вейдера многие называют ситхом — допускают существование лишь одного учителя и одного ученика. Если он планирует учить Люка сам, без участия его величества, то… — она снова запнулась, стремясь выразиться корректнее, но в итоге вновь выпалила: — Император больше не нужен ему. Он хочет сделать всё сам. Вот всё, что мне известно и до чего я смогла додуматься… госпожа директор. 

— Благодарю за столь подробный рассказ, — ответила Айсард. — Теперь меня интересует не менее важный вопрос. 

Её взор сделался сухим и колючим; отчего-то за этой маской угадывалось сильное волнение, но вряд ли в этом можно было быть уверенной. 

— Вы здесь затем, чтобы о ваших выкладках узнал его императорское величество. Отчего вы приняли именно такое решение? 

— Владыка Вейдер и в самом деле ведёт опасную непредсказуемую игру. Рано или поздно его очередной ход ударил бы по мне. Куда проще заслужить милость Императора.

— Несомненно, — усмехнулась Айсард. — При том условии, что вы готовы сделать для этого всё возможное и невозможное. 

— Я сделала всё, что могла. 

— Наконец, — откуда ни возьмись, появился маленький шарообразный дроид зловещего вида, — как я могу быть уверена, что вас не подослал сюда сам Вейдер?

— Не надо этой штуки… пожалуйста! — взмолилась Афра. — Я ведь уже всё рассказала. 

— Мне нужно объективное подтверждение того, что вы говорите правду. К сожалению, иным путём я не могу его получить. 

Заметив искреннее сожаление во взоре директора, Челли решила перестать сопротивляться. После инъекции лоб покрылся лёгкой испариной, а в голове слегка зашумело. 

— Повторите то, что рассказали мне до этого. 

— Я сказала всё… — бормотала она, пытаясь сфокусировать взор. — Я говорила правду. Вот… он его родственник… Вспомнила! Люк Скайуокер — его сын. Родной сын. Он не знает об этом. Вейдер не знает о том, что я здесь… Я не знаю, что делать дальше. Надеюсь, вы отпустите меня. 

— Довольно, — остановила её Айсард. — Ваши душевные переживания не являются важным материалом для следствия. Не волнуйтесь о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Возможно, вам удастся получить помилование от Императора. 

Она сделала почти невесомый жест; послышался щелчок, и Афра осознала, что весь её рассказ записывался. 

— Все мосты сожжены, — усмехнулась она. 

Директор подошла к ней — вероятно, затем, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии сильных побочных эффектов от сыворотки правды. 

— Прости за тот случай, — уже совсем иным тоном проговорила Айсард, когда поравнялась с Афрой. — Я сделала всё, что могла. При исполнении мы не принадлежим себе.

— Теперь понимаю… — задумчиво отозвалась она.

Старомодный хронометр легко звякнул, знаменуя начало часа; во взгляде директора снова сверкнули льдинки. Она отстранилась и вызвала охрану. 

— Уведите её в камеру и содержите на правах ценного свидетеля. Возможно, в дальнейшем она сможет поведать о важных для следствия деталях.

***

— Ах ты жёваный ранкорий потрох… — едва закрылись двери, протянула Айсард, присовокупив ещё несколько замысловатых ругательств. Сквернословие было не в её привычках; однако ситуация неумолимо требовала должной экспрессии.

Все данные наконец сложились, как два и два. Все расчёты, все факты, все ниточки и зацепки вели к одному-единственному имени; возможность ошибки практически исключалась. Стремилась к нулю и вероятность того, что Вейдера стремились подставить — показания Афры, конечно, были ценным свидетельством, но основываться лишь на них, как на любых данных из одного-единственного источника, было самоубийственно. 

Сомнений быть просто не может. Император должен узнать обо всём этом; а уж что он будет делать с полученной информацией… 

В груди неприятно заныло, стоило Исанн вспомнить Императора. На несколько долгих секунд сознание будто захватил кошмар наяву: она опоздала, _он_ не принял должных мер — и всё рухнуло с диким грохотом, который способен оглушить навсегда… Её, несомненно, казнят; но на деле её жизнь оборвалась гораздо раньше — когда не стало Императора, рухнуло и всё то, ради чего было возможно жить. А идти на сотрудничество с торжествующим предателем, пресмыкаясь перед ним, чтобы бесправной тенью дожить остаток своих дней… нет, уж лучше самая позорная смерть. 

Исанн встряхнулась, прогоняя наваждение, и вновь нахмурилась. Панику точно следовало подавить в зародыше; но расслабляться тем более не стоило. 

Кто-то другой отмахнулся бы от подобных, неслыханно дерзких подозрений и обвинений ещё на подступах. Однако Айсард ещё с первых дней в должности директора взяла за правило: неприкосновенных в Империи нет и не должно быть никогда. Если чьи-то действия и планы способны привести Галактику к смуте и разрушениям, то ему не должно быть пощады — которым бы по счёту в государстве ни был этот человек после Императора. 

Император… Долгие годы его терпением и великодушием злоупотребляли. 

Она готова сделать всё, чтобы спасти его от козней ближайшего приспешника — но какая сила поможет ей спасти его от самого себя?.. 

«Лучше поздно, чем слишком поздно», — наконец решилась Исанн. В конце концов, если ей суждено потерпеть поражение, то пусть она хотя бы будет знать, что исполняла свой долг до последнего вздоха.

***

…Её ладонь потянулась к потайному ящику стола, на ощупь набирая немеющими пальцами затверженный наизусть ключ и тем самым активируя устройство прямой связи с Императором, предназначенное для исключительных обстоятельств. Исанн почти ожидала обнаружить, что защищённый канал был повреждён кем-то в её отсутствие — а это бы значило, что шансов выйти отсюда живой у неё не больше, чем в своё время возвратиться с Даркнелла. Однако связь сработала на удивление гладко. Подозрений это вызвало не меньше, однако выбора у Айсард не оставалось: на том конце уже приняли вызов.

— Директор?.. — окинув её пытливым взором, обратился к ней Император. — С чем чрезвычайным вы столкнулись в столь поздний час?

На миг она поймала себя на мысли, что, хотя голограмма и передавала всю суровую глубину его взгляда, но голубоватому изображению решительно не хватало золотисто-огненных искр. 

— Ваше величество, — отозвалась она. — Это касается расследования, которое вы позволили мне продолжить. По новым данным, дело обстоит гораздо серьёзнее, чем можно было ожидать. 

— Что вы имеете в виду? 

Она на миг задумалась: чрезвычайное сообщение не должно было выглядеть ложной тревогой, но и сообщать подробности даже по секретному каналу связи в такой обстановке — слишком большая роскошь. 

— Измена, — наконец проговорила Исанн — одними губами, почти неслышно. Кажется, это слово должно было объяснить всё. 

Палпатин молча глядел на неё; это продлилось лишь несколько мгновений, но каждое из них отдавалось в ушах ударами сердца, и когда он наконец заговорил, то в услышанное поверилось не сразу. 

— Ожидаю вас в тронном зале. 

— Да, мой Император, — успела она склониться перед ним, прежде чем изображение исказили помехи, и всё померкло. 

Сердце забилось сильнее, но реже. Пожалуй, такой ответ даже давал определённую надежду — если не на то, что он примет во внимание её доводы и холодный голос фактов, то… хотя бы на то, что она в последний раз сможет взглянуть на _своего Императора?.._

Исанн заблокировала устройство спецсвязи и поспешила покинуть кабинет. Счёт времени шёл на минуты, а путь из штаб-квартиры Убиктората до тронного зала, даже в пределах одного здания, был досадно неблизким.

***

Как она добралась — память не сохранила: слишком важным было то, ради чего директор вновь прибыла в тронный зал. Новые выкладки, проиллюстрированные показаниями Афры и некоторых новых фигурантов, делали картину пугающе исчерпывающей.

— Это измена, ваше величество, — так Исанн подытожила свой рассказ, почти умоляюще глядя на Императора. — Никто, кроме вас, не способен её пресечь. 

— Славно… — будто прошелестело над головой. — Ваши данные согласуются с моими сведениями, директор. Однако и к вам у меня есть некоторые вопросы. 

Когда он неспешно поднялся с трона и начал спускаться навстречу ей, сердце Исанн пропустило удар — быть может, даже не один. Император же оставался спокоен — едва ли не заметнее, чем обычно. 

— Почему вы столь заинтересованы в благополучном исходе этой операции? Лично вам могла бы даже сыграть на руку та неразбериха, что последовала бы за предательством Вейдера. Не так ли, директор? 

Он неуловимо приближался к ней, вопрошая; и было в этом нечто угрожающее, несмотря на вполне доверительный тон его голоса. Угроза, однако, вызывала скорее смутный трепет, нежели животный страх; но о чём предупреждало это чувство?.. 

— Я не вижу никакой пользы для себя в том, что ввергло бы Империю в мясорубку хаоса. 

— Вы прекрасно справлялись с массой весьма щекотливых ситуаций. Справились бы и здесь, — его взор, несмотря на столь серьёзные обвинения, оставался скорее ироничным — впрочем, это мало смягчало ситуацию. — Зачем же вам всё это?.. 

— Дело не в моей способности или неспособности выйти сухой из воды. Даже если бы переворот, — при этом слове она на миг запнулась, когда из глубин памяти вновь хлынул пережитый часом ранее ужас, — сулил мне вполне конкретные выгоды — я не пошла бы на это. В отличие от некоторых личностей, которым хватило безумия плести интриги, я в состоянии просчитать общий ущерб для Империи и сделать всё, чтобы предотвратить его. 

— Вы столь привержены высоким идеалам? — с лёгкой тенью сомнения заметил Палпатин. 

— Излишний гуманизм мне и вправду не свойствен. Однако, когда речь заходит о миллиардах подданных вашего величества и защите их интересов… 

— Что помешало бы вам защищать их интересы после того, как Вейдер сделал бы то, что собирался? Вероятно, ваша деятельность стала бы ещё важнее в обстановке, полной безумия и хаоса. Так почему вы выбрали защищать меня здесь и сейчас? 

Он продолжал медленно приближаться; однако теперь его глаза смотрели не на собеседницу, а далеко вперёд, в пространство. 

Исанн примерно понимала, как можно было ответить на последний вопрос, но не спешила озвучивать свои соображения: так или иначе, они повторяли по смыслу то, что уже было озвучено — а Император, судя по всему, ожидал услышать нечто совсем иное. Но что?.. 

Тишина становилась всё более вязкой, но при этом не тягостной; напротив, молчание с удивительной лёгкостью высвобождало то, что прежде пряталось за оковами мыслей и слов. Палпатин был совсем рядом; он всё ещё, казалось, не обращал на Исанн никакого внимания, но она была совершенно уверена, что он знает, что с ней происходит. Знает, возможно, даже лучше неё самой. 

Как зачарованная, она глядела на него, понимая, насколько большой дерзостью это могло показаться, но всё же не решаясь и отвести глаз. Возможно, впервые в жизни она была так близка к нему; его подчёркнутая отстранённость лишь усиливала это чувство. Внимание Исанн попеременно захватывали то текстура чёрной ткани, то тонкий, терпкий травянистый аромат (кажется, он всегда сопровождал присутствие Императора), то еле слышный шелест мантии при каждом шаге. 

Всё это никак не складывалось в единую картинку; сознание утратило привычную острую ясность, жадную до фактов и взаимосвязей, но обрело давно позабытую глубину, и мало-помалу Исанн начала подозревать, что в том и был замысел Императора. Он же продолжал идти, будто бы направляясь прочь; и когда он уже поравнялся с нею — с её губ сами собой сорвались совсем неожиданные слова: 

_— Я люблю Императора Палпатина._

***

…Когда она очнулась от столь сильного впечатления, то вновь стояла перед ним — лицом к лицу. На миг ей показалось, что в его облике мелькнуло нечто новое; но думать об этом было некогда.

Он легко коснулся её предплечья. Всё происходящее в последние дни ощутилось до боли реальным — но уже не болезненным до отчаяния.

— Ваши данные согласуются с тем, что я недавно получил из своих источников… — вновь сказал он и наклонился чуть вперёд, позволяя свету озарить янтарные глаза. Её взор — острый и вместе с тем умоляющий — немедленно устремился навстречу. 

— Что ещё я могу сделать для моего Императора? 

— Для начала, перестаньте так волноваться, — отозвался он. — Я ценю вашу преданность, но не изводите себя до крайности. Вы хорошо потрудились, директор. 

Айсард резко прикрыла глаза: в них защипало, будто от слёз… Да, она действительно потеряла контроль над собой. Это случалось не столь часто — и тем драматичнее оказывался для неё каждый раз. 

Она склонила голову и постаралась выровнять дыхание, чтобы совладать с собой. Определённо, подобного нельзя было допускать в прниципе; но был ли у неё сейчас выбор?.. 

— Подойдите поближе, — вдруг раздалось в тишине. — Мне интересно взглянуть на вас. 

Айсард повиновалась: удивительно, но этот момент к ней отчасти вернулось спокойствие. Оказавшись на расстоянии ближе вытянутой руки, она замерла. 

— Не бойтесь, — он сам подался вперёд. Его пальцы легко, но цепко обхватили её руку чуть повыше локтя; глаза изучали лицо, вглядываясь в мельчайшие оттенки чувств. 

Странно, но она ощущала себя при этом очень свободно — хотя в иное время даже вообразить такой момент для неё было бы немыслимым. 

— Вас ведь мало кто знает такой, как вы есть, — заметил Палпатин. — Такой, как сейчас… 

— Да, мой Император. 

— Надо признать, они лишены огромного удовольствия, — легко улыбнулся он, и в мерном золоте ситхских глаз мелькнули живые искорки. 

Он выждал ещё пару мгновений, прежде чем отпустить её; и для неё они продлились едва ли не дольше, чем вся аудиенция. 

— До утра вы свободны. Возвращайтесь к себе. Как только от вас потребуются какие-то действия, вы немедленно об этом узнаете.

***

…Палпатин отошёл от окна. Автоматика опустила плотные занавеси, взамен бликов ночных огней императорские покои поглотила густая тьма, но воцариться надолго ей не удалось: в центре стола загорелась приборная панель, и индикаторы защищённого устройства связи мерно заморгали, отправляя вызов.

— Ваше императорское величество, — собеседник не замедлил явиться: как и следовало ожидать, в ночное время его вид не вполне соответствовал протоколу, однако глаза были ясны.

— Антиннис, — обратился к нему Палпатин. — Что известно тебе о поисках Скайуокера?

— Меньше, чем хотелось бы, мой повелитель. Владыка Вейдер в этом отношении проявляет почти болезненную скрытность. Смею полагать, он опасается зависти и ревности со стороны прочих одарённых. 

— И только?..

— Не могу знать, мой повелитель, — ответил тот. — Вернее, не обладаю надёжными данными. Однако директор Айсард при нашей недавней встрече указывала мне на необходимость удостовериться в лояльности инквизиторов вашему императорскому величеству. 

— Директор Айсард уточнила, почему она сочла возможным доверить столь ювелирную задачу именно вам? 

— Нет, мой повелитель. Смею заметить, что обвинение в государственной измене, пусть и непрямое, должно быть обоснованным, иначе оно бросает тень в первую очередь на самого обвинителя. Однако директор явно знала, что делает. 

— По последним данным разведки, агенты Вейдера ожидают появления Люка Скайуокера в системе Беспин. Его сообщников взяли в заложники как приманку. Вейдер намерен явиться туда и захватить его лично. 

— Мне следует отправиться туда же? 

— Да, Антиннис. Твоя задача — захватить Скайуокера в случае, если что-то пойдёт вопреки плану. Если обстоятельства потребуют опередить в этом самого Вейдера — не бойся перейти ему дорогу. 

— Слушаюсь, мой повелитель. Для меня этот приказ — огромная честь, — в глазах Антинниса мелькнула хищная искорка. Кажется, намёк он понял едва ли не лучше, чем требовалось. 

— У тебя не так много времени. Отправляйся как можно скорее, но помни о подготовке. Предусмотри все возможные трудности.

— Да, мой повелитель, — Антиннис преклонил колено в знак прощания, после чего голограмма медленно потухла. 

Император ещё долго оставался недвижим. В каком-то смысле происходящее уже само по себе выносило нужные приговоры и расставляло, по старому выражению, все точки над «йот». 

— Прости, мой мальчик, — неслышно прошептал он, когда уютная тьма вновь надёжно окутала всё. — Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. 

**Фаза третья**

Голосвязь в Инквизитории применялась достаточно широко: хотя отдельные личности увлекались телепатическими техниками, их применение одобрялось лишь для внештатных ситуаций, так как при злоупотреблениях могло внести сумятицу в деятельность всей организации.

То, что Вейдер вызвал Лану Пасик на личную аудиенцию, говорило о чрезвычайной важности дела: эта встреча даже в теории не допускала чужих ушей. 

— Владыка Вейдер, — она коротко поприветствовала его, лихорадочно предполагая причину вызова. Вряд ли это было связано с поиском таинственной планеты — эту задачу координировали в штатном режиме, пусть и с соблюдением должного уровня секретности; но что же тогда ситх собирался поручить ей?.. 

— По моему сигналу вы должны вылететь на Беспин вместе с ученицами, не привлекая внимания как своих, так и чужих. Ваша задача — задержать и привести мне молодого человека, называющего себя джедаем, едва его нога ступит на платформу Облачного города. 

Его голос звучал чётко и ясно; однако ситуация понятнее не стала. 

— Да, владыка Вейдер, — покорно отозвалась инквизитор. — Разрешите уточнить одну деталь?.. 

— Что вы хотите узнать, инквизитор?

— Обер-инквизитор Тремейн не участвует в операции?..

На миг Лану показалось, что даже сквозь визоры шлема её прожигает испепеляющий взгляд ситха.

— Эта операция не нуждается в участии обер-инквизитора Тремейна; у него свои обязанности. Перестаньте прятаться за чужие спины, инквизитор Пасик! Если что-то пойдёт не по плану — пеняйте на себя. 

— Мы справимся, владыка Вейдер, — уже совсем иным тоном сказала она. 

— Действуйте, — он сделал ей знак удалиться, и она отбыла обратно на свой шаттл. Нужно было вернуться в Инквизиторий и предупредить учениц о том, что их штатная подготовка к прежней миссии откладывается. Сигнал от Вейдера мог поступить в любую минуту, и промедление бы его нисколько не порадовало. 

А ещё нужно попытаться найти Тремейна — хотя бы для недолгой беседы… 

Когда в иллюминаторах замелькали искры гипера, Лану неожиданно вспомнила о деловом ужине обер-инквизитора с директором Айсард, и отступившая было глупая ревность нахлынула с новой силой. 

Нет, их с Антиннисом никогда не разлучит эта выскочка, которая ещё вчера на их глазах ходила пешком под стол!

***

Корабль Люка нёсся сквозь космическое пространство к Беспину. На душе было легко — вопреки всем предупреждениям Йоды, сам Люк ни на минуту не сомневался в том, что сделал правильный выбор и рискнул всем ради того, чтобы спасти своих друзей.

Сила отвечала юному Скайуокеру даже охотнее, чем прежде, но ощущения, которые он испытывал, обращаясь к ней, разительно изменились. Если прежде он вглядывался в её прозрачный спокойный поток и при этом будто ощущал прохладные золотисто-бирюзовые брызги на лице, то теперь Люк видел лишь бархатную темень и вслушивался в невидимые вибрации с мрачным восторгом, непохожим на всё то, что он мог когда-либо чувствовать. Откуда это исходило, молодой джедай не знал — просто не мог знать; и лишь уже на подлёте Скайуокера осенило. 

То, что он чувствует, на самом деле чувствует не он сам.

***

Вейдер ждал.

Возня на корабле, подчёркнутая исполнительность Пиетта, не всегда подкрепляемая особыми результатами, попытки Лэндо Калриссиана переиграть Вейдера и добиться чётких договорённостей, выгодных для него самого… — всё это стушевалось, сделалось неважным, ушло на десятый план.

Вейдер ждал встречи с сыном как никто. Все нити их судеб переплетались сейчас в одной точке Галактики.

Совсем скоро он уже не будет нуждаться в старом учителе. Люк станет для своего отца и учеником, и вместе с тем наставником; преданнейшим слугой — но и продолжателем его дела; ярким отблеском славных дел прошлого — и вершителем всех возможных надежд на будущее. 

Судьба Люка — то, что по праву принадлежит его отцу. По праву крови и по праву чести. Он последует за ним.

Они свергнут Императора и будут вместе править Галактикой. 

Как отец и сын.

***

Комната Лану Пасик была приоткрыта; оттуда доносились смутные звуки сигналов и разговоров, но к тому моменту, когда Антиннис подошёл ближе, всё смолкло.

— Здравствуй, Лану, — проговорил он. — Я могу войти?

Она встревоженно обернулась и застыла, увидев его на пороге. 

— Да, но… Где же ты был раньше? 

— Ты куда-то спешишь? 

Несмотря на его ласковый тон, Пасик занервничала ещё сильнее. В её глазах читался страх. Незаметно коснувшись её чувств в Силе, Антиннис уловил и их предмет: перед внутренним взором пронеслись обрывки образов. Лора и Эл'Тан — походная амуниция — гнев Вейдера — Беспин… 

_Большего было и не нужно._

— Ты всегда так жаждала моего внимания, — продолжал он в том же духе, — а теперь отказываешься уделить мне всего несколько минут? 

— Антиннис, — прошептала она. — Я не знаю, есть ли у меня кто-то дороже, чем ты. 

— Для меня это не секрет, — широко улыбнулся он и приблизился к ней ещё на шаг. — Я тоже очень дорожу тобой, и с годами всё сильнее. 

Его ладонь нежно коснулась её щеки. Он был уже так близко, что чувствовал тёплое дыхание, которое исходило из полуоткрытых губ Лану; их взоры встретились, но он чувствовал, что она норовит отвести взгляд, оценить обстановку, рассмотреть то, что осталось за его спиной в коридоре. 

— Тебе нечего бояться, пока мы вместе, — твёрдо сказал он. 

Дверь комнаты с мягким, еле слышным шумом закрылась, и в тот же миг Антиннис приник к губам Лану. 

Хотя их отношения давным-давно вышли за рамки деловых, и к этому всё шло с самого начала — они ещё никогда не были так близки, и теперь он будто навёрстывал упущенное, целуя её настойчиво, страстно, вкладывая в этот внезапный порыв всю мощь своих эмоций. Казалось, их губы были просто созданы друг для друга — как и их души, непокорные и вместе с тем запутавшиеся в бесконечных интригах и противоречиях. 

Однако оба понимали, что этот миг не мог длиться вечно. Антиннис прервал поцелуй и отступил на полшага. 

— Теперь-то ты знаешь, как я на самом деле отношусь к тебе, Лану, — подытожил он. — Что скажешь? 

— Ты дорог мне как никто, Антиннис, — с растерянной улыбкой отозвалась она. — Как никто в этой вселенной. Но всё же, — в её голосе проявилось до боли знакомое железо, а рука потянулась к мечу, — я никому не позво… 

_«…лю встать на моём пути»,_ — тяжёлым запоздалым эхом отшумело в голове Тремейна, когда тонкие хрящи гортани Лану хрустнули в невидимой хватке. 

Страх во взоре, с которым она встретила гостя, вернулся и превратился в животный ужас. Однако созерцать, как она задыхается, абсолютно лишившись концентрации, не было ни времени, ни тем более желания.

— Я тоже, моя дорогая, — рукоятка светового меча мягко ткнулась под рёбра Лану, и загоревшийся алый клинок пронзил её торс — вертикально, сквозь грудь и шею, до самого затылка. — Я тоже…

***

Исанн вернулась в свои апартаменты, согласно императорскому приказу; однако она понимала, что, несмотря на усталость, не сможет сразу уснуть из-за дикого напряжения, которое не отпускало до сих пор. Всё, что произошло этой ночью, казалось почти нереальным — однако голограммы сводных данных, растерянные глаза Афры и ласковая усмешка Императора неотвязно кружились перед глазами.

Успокоительные средства из официального арсенала Исанн не любила, поскольку их побочные эффекты по неведомым причинам почти никогда не обходили её стороной. Из прочего, что сейчас было в её распоряжении, она могла обратиться к непочатой бутылке кореллианского виски (чей-то формальный подарок) или к такой роскоши, как провести полчаса под горячим душем. Обычно обстоятельства складывались так, что приходилось пользоваться ультразвуковым — либо из экономии времени, либо из нежелания выпадать из рабочего ритма. Теперь же, по недолгом размышлении, Исанн выбрала второй вариант — у первого тоже могли быть нежелательные побочные эффекты. 

Вода щедрым потоком хлынула из большой плоской лейки, встроенной в потолок душевой кабины; в монотонном шуме потонули все звуки — лишь теперь, оставшись наедине с собой, можно было дать волю эмоциям. 

Исанн медленно осела на колени, прислоняясь к стене, и неожиданно для себя зарыдала — не зная, отчего.  
Нескончаемые тревоги последних дней? Радость за то, что удалось найти предателя?.. — чему-чему, а этому радоваться точно было рано — пока тот всё ещё жив и на свободе. 

Горячая вода продолжала струиться сверху, будто обнимая за плечи и убеждая, что всё закончится благополучно. Несмотря на весь усвоенный за годы службы скепсис, её настойчивому голосу хотелось верить — и Исанн верила. Становилось легче; откуда-то взялись силы подняться, промыть глаза, взбить жидкое мыло в мягкую пену… 

В памяти снова всплыла недавняя беседа с Императором — удивительно долгая и проникновенная. От воспоминаний о том, как тонко он добился от Исанн неожиданного признания, ею овладело смущение, будто обжигая изнутри; она вновь прислонилась к стене и спрятала лицо в ладони. Хотелось скрыться и самой — как можно дальше и надёжнее. 

Не сразу, но Исанн справилась с этим ощущением, заставляя себя мыслить здраво. 

Если он был способен на подобное — что мешало ему низложить Вейдера ещё при первых признаках угрозы, которые не были заметны никому другому? Стоял ли за этим некий тонкий расчёт — или всё-таки нечто иное?

Как бы то ни было, главное оставалось неизменным. Она действительно любит его — и любит таким, какой он есть, не страшась ни одной из его резких черт и не требуя ничего взамен на собственную преданность — за исключением того, чтобы он берёг себя. Всё это было тем удивительнее, что вся жизнь Исанн шла совсем иной дорогой: дочери Арманда негде было научиться чувствовать так глубоко и, тем более, любить бескорыстно…

Она невольно сжала кулаки. Если Император — всё, что ей дорого в этой жизни, то его врагам несдобровать, пока жива директор Исанн Айсард.

***

Чтобы выполнить приказ Императора, обер-инквизитору пришлось изрядно потрудиться: тот, кого поручили найти, отыскался с огромным трудом. Скайуокер, весь в ссадинах, каким-то образом оказался за пределами здания; он из последних сил упрямо цеплялся за арматуру у внешней части вентиляционной системы, но всё указывало на то, что долго он так не протянет. Тремейн сбавил ход и завис в полёте около Люка, чтобы дроид-погрузчик смог отцепить его и поместить внутрь шаттла. Было странно, что юноша даже не пытался сопротивляться. Можно было предположить, что он не помнил себя от сильных эмоций — для неопытных одарённых это было более чем типично, — либо ожидал помощи от кого-то другого.

Как живое — во всяком случае, подвижное — свидетельство второй версии, мимо пролетело корыто крайне потрёпанного вида; однако инквизиторский шаттл был снабжён маскировкой новейшего типа, и экипаж судна — из кого бы он ни состоял — не заметил имперца. 

Прежде чем вернуться в кабину, Антиннис лично вытащил Скайуокера из грузового отсека и уложил на койку. Парень, по всей видимости, потерял сознание от болевого шока, но даже в таком состоянии выглядел вполне живым. 

Нужно было возвращаться, и Тремейн поручил Люка заботам медицинских дроидов, предварительно конфисковав его сейбер: вооружённым джедаям, пусть и в полукоматозном состоянии, на корабле обер-инквизитора было совсем не место. 

Шаттл, не видимый постороннему взору, вышел на орбиту Беспина и направился дальше. Отойдя от системы на безопасное расстояние, Тремейн включил устройство связи и отправил шифрованное сообщение: 

«Дурь отгружена. Вечеринка в пятом квадрате. Дружок». 

Ждать ответа пришлось совсем недолго, о чём он даже мимолётно пожалел: на соседнюю туманность открывался фантастический вид, и здесь хотелось задержаться подольше. Однако уже через минуту пришёл ответ: 

«Зашибись. Мы приглашены!»

Тремейн стиснул зубы. Лететь на Корусант нужно было немедленно: «вечеринка» только начиналась.

***

Помещение, в котором очнулся Скайуокер, походило сразу и на больничную палату, и на тюремную камеру — впрочем, невзирая на обилие медицинского оборудования, от которого тянулись трубки и провода, плотно оплетая его тело, Люк сразу понял, что его всё-таки взяли в плен.

Люк упорно пытался освободиться с помощью Силы; однако ему это не удавалось. В конце концов, он понял: те, кто пленил его, прекрасно знали, с кем имеют дело, и предусмотрели на этот счёт какую-то особую защиту, о природе которой он не знал ничего. 

Не мог знать. 

Оставалось прислушиваться и присматриваться в надежде, что какая-нибудь незначительная деталь подскажет выход. 

За пределами палаты-камеры что-то обсуждала стража. Люк прислушался: один из голосов — низкий, уверенный, начальственный — показался ему смутно знакомым. Но где он мог слышать его?.. 

— Он должен оставаться здесь до личного распоряжения Императора. Никто другой, даже владыка Вейдер, не имеет права приходить сюда и общаться с этим пленником. Никакого празднословия! 

— Слушаюсь, обер-инквизитор! — отчеканил другой — видимо, начальник охраны.

На этом разговор был, к досаде Люка, исчерпан. Тот, кого назвали обер-инквизитором, развернулся и зашагал прочь. 

От пережитых потрясений клонило в сон; заключив из подслушанных фраз, что до поры до времени ничто не угрожает хотя бы его жизни, Люк не стал этому противиться.

***

Штаб-квартира Убиктората, главного управления разведки, располагалась во дворце Императора. Всю иронию этой ситуации едва ли можно было понять в более мирные времена — но сейчас Антиннис Тремейн, без сомнения, оценил её в полной мере. Ряд помещений здесь занимали высшие инквизиторы, в том числе приближённые Вейдера. Задерживать их с целью допроса, не имея твёрдой поддержки со стороны оставшихся лояльными коллег, было слишком рискованно; оставлять неприкосновенными — тем более. Оставался единственный вариант: настичь вероятных заговорщиков в их же логове.

И всё же здравый смысл подсказывал Антиннису, что устраивать сейчас кровавую баню, по меньшей мере, неразумно: возмущения в Силе, вызванные гибелью инквизиторов, могли достичь их наставника, что усложнило бы ситуацию. 

Размышления Тремейна прервал писк комлинка. 

— Обер-инквизитор! — загремел динамик голосом кого-то из молодых инквизиторов. — Вейдер пытается прорваться в тюремный блок, чтобы выкрасть пленника! 

— Это государственная измена! — грозно отчеканил Тремейн. — Сопротивляйтесь любой ценой до моего прихода. Империя не забудет вашего усердия! 

Звонивший подтвердил, что приступает к выполнению приказа, и сбросил вызов; однако комлинк всё ещё оставался в руке обер-инквизитора. 

— Ваше величество, — выдохнул он в устройство уже практически на бегу, — он здесь. Он пришёл за Скайуокером.

***

…Такой ярости он не мог вспомнить со времён Мустафара.

Его предали. Его точный, предельно ясный приказ был проигнорирован. От него скрывали местонахождение сына — и кто? Инквизиторий! Ближайшие соратники, которых он учил искусству владения Силой — кого напрямую, кого через своих учеников, кого личным примером… — долгие годы. 

На что надеются эти глупцы, когда пытаются сейчас дать ему бой? Что движет ими, что придаёт их действиям такую отчаянную дерзость? 

— Владыка Вейдер! — бросились к нему — похоже, что в отчаянной попытке защитить от остальных инквизиторов — ученицы Лану Пасик; однако небрежным взмахом меча он поразил сразу обеих. 

Тень сожаления не отвлекла его даже на миг. Неважно, кто здесь мог быть всё ещё на его стороне. Даже если предал кто-то один — отныне все изменники! 

Он не слышал ни стонов, ни воплей; лишь собственное дыхание и гул меча направляли его в полутьме — но он знал, что больше не ошибётся. 

Когда он доберётся до Люка, ему уже не будут нужны инквизиторы. Джедаев больше нет. Одарённые не достанутся никому, кроме Империи. 

_Его Империи._

***

— Обернитесь!

Голос, что звучал за спиной, Вейдер далеко не сразу удостоил внимания. Лишь на третий раз он всё же обернулся, не забывая прикрывать тыл, — и, по-видимому, узнал в говорившем Антинниса Тремейна. 

— Именем Империи, вы арестованы по подозрению в попытке совершения государственного переворота, — абсолютно спокойно объявил обер-инквизитор. 

— Ты жив лишь благодаря тому, что в своё время я не стал тебя добивать, — отчеканил Вейдер; инквизиторы замерли, и на мгновение воцарилась поистине жуткая тишина. — Это было ошибкой. Теперь я её исправлю! 

В воздухе загудел алый световой клинок Тремейна. 

— Мне не страшно умирать, — всё так же, до заносчивости безмятежно, парировал он. — Мне лишь мерзко оттого, что я могу пасть от руки изменника! 

После этих слов поединок не замедлил начаться. 

Прочие инквизиторы, помня о приказе, отступили ближе ко входу в тюремный блок. Техника Тремейна была значительно лучше, чем у них; однако Вейдера, пусть и вымотанного предшествующей бойней, вела кипучая первобытная ярость — оттого исход поединка был отнюдь не очевидным. 

Поначалу Антиннис стремился измотать Вейдера, стараясь двигаться как можно быстрее; затем он сменил тактику и стал обращать выпады противника против него самого. Удавалось это с большим трудом, однако приносило свои плоды: тот начинал терять концентрацию — что, впрочем, было ему свойственно. 

«Ничего нового», — успел мельком усмехнуться Тремейн, вспоминая опыт прошлых сражений с Вейдером, и приготовился перейти из активной обороны в решительное наступление; но тут началось нечто неслыханное. 

В Силе будто произошёл взрыв. Все ощутили невероятно мощный всплеск энергии. Его волной едва не снесло с ног защитников тюремного блока; Антиннис, однако, почти без труда устоял на ногах, хотя находился ближе к эпицентру всплеска — а он был, без сомнения, напрямую связан с Вейдером. 

Тот замер. От него повеяло растерянностью, как от человека, который вот-вот потеряет равновесие, утратив опору. Он всё ещё пытался удержать в руке меч, а вторую сжал в кулак, пытаясь сосредоточиться; но что-то упорно мешало Вейдеру совладать с собой. 

«Значит, его величество всё-таки сделал свой выбор!» — наконец догадался Антиннис. 

— Ненавижу, — в подтверждение этой догадки глухо пророкотал ситх: сейчас он обращался он явно не к инквизиторам. 

— В атаку! — скомандовал Тремейн, не дожидаясь, пока тот снова вступит в бой. — Арестовать! 

Алые клинки вновь показались из темноты. 

Через несколько минут приказ, данный инквизиторам, мог считаться выполненным — пусть и при непосредственном участии командира.

***

В узких извилистых коридорах, соединявших Инквизиторий с остальным Убикторатом, неподготовленному человеку легко было заблудиться; однако ни директор Айсард, ни обер-инквизитор Тремейн к таковым не относились. Хотя она не могла считаться частой гостьей в стенах Инквизитория, у расположения поворотов была своя логика, которая, при желании и способности анализировать, становилась ясна уже после небольшого отрезка пути.

Чтобы не терять время, оба вполголоса обсуждали положение дел: после вчерашней бойни в коридорах до сих пор не было ни души. Дроиды-уборщики до самого утра наводили порядок и собирали улики; но теперь не было видно и дроидов.

— Ваши люди смогли остановить Вейдера?

— Да, госпожа директор. Признаться, этому весьма поспособствовал он сам. Выжившие свидетельствуют, что он убивал даже тех из нас, кто пытался его защитить. Впрочем, у меня есть основания полагать, что финальную точку в этом вопросе поставил лично его величество. 

Последнее замечание чрезвычайно заинтересовал Айсард, однако она не сочла возможным касаться этой темы. Следующий вопрос был столь же банальным, сколь и логичным; но необходимость задать его ощущалась как тягостная повинность. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что сейчас Вейдер мёртв?.. 

Тремейн покачал головой; и лишь теперь Исанн заметила, насколько утомлённым он выглядел — при всей показной лёгкости походки и интонаций. 

— Мы смогли его обуздать и погрузить в стазис. Ключ-карта от подземелья, куда его поместили, находится только у меня. 

— Что вы будете делать, если его всё же выкрадут сообщники? — вскинула брови Айсард. 

— Это не имеет смысла, директор. Доспех Вейдера вместе с системой жизнеобеспечения уже конфискован и направлен лично Императору как доказательство нашего успеха. 

Обер-инквизитор торжествующе улыбнулся; на фоне невероятной усталости, которая сквозила во всём его облике, это смотрелось несколько комично. Впрочем, Айсард поймала себя на мысли, что сама едва ли выглядит более презентабельно после стольких бессонных ночей. 

— Что со Скайуокером? — спросила она. 

— В тюремном отсеке пленнику оказали медицинскую помощь. Он жив, но довольно сильно пострадал. Возможно, он пытался после неравного боя с Вейдером совершить самоубийство; это пока неясно. 

Айсард мимолётно усмехнулась. Желание скорее умереть, нежели лишний раз столкнуться с отцом и оказаться недостойной его, либо под давлением его авторитета в очередной раз предать себя, было ей слишком хорошо знакомо. Однако сейчас погружаться в воспоминания не следовало — хотя бы потому, что в деле ещё не была поставлена последняя точка. 

— Нам нужно допросить Скайуокера, поскольку он мог успеть о чём-то договориться с Вейдером на Беспине. 

— Вы правы, директор, — подхватил Тремейн. — Предлагаю приступить к этому прямо сейчас. 

Айсард резко сбавила темп, вынуждая и спутника остановиться.

— В обход его величества?.. 

— Мы должны удостовериться в том, что Скайуокер не опасен, прежде чем он сможет предстать перед Императором… К тому же, его величество порою слишком сентиментален, — задумчиво заметил обер-инквизитор. 

Она окинула его ледяным взором. 

— В другое время это были бы последние слова, что я от вас услышала. Однако, — вздохнула она и покачала головой, — не могу не признать, что они имеют смысл. По крайней мере, в том, что касается Скайуокеров. 

— Теперь мы с вами — самые опасные друг для друга люди в Галактике, — томно усмехаясь, заключил обер-инквизитор. 

— Разве не так было и прежде?.. — пожала плечами Айсард. — Как бы то ни было, сейчас мы делаем одно дело. Довести его до конца — в интересах его императорского величества. Равно как и в моих, и в ваших. 

— В таком случае, я должен удалиться, чтобы подготовить допросную и отобрать среди выживших инквизиторов тех, кто в состоянии оказать нам содействие, — поспешил раскланяться Тремейн. Директор долго глядела ему вслед. 

Не на этой ли специфической искренности, выворачивающей наизнанку и подследственных, и ситуацию, и самого Тремейна, строилась его тактика как успешного дознавателя?.. Впрочем, сюда куда лучше подходили слова «манипуляция открытостью»; и под любым названием этот приём оставался весьма эффектным.

Айсард нахмурилась. Пожалуй, стоило в будущем внимательнее присмотреться к досье обер-инквизитора и, возможно, внести в него обоснованные коррективы.

***

Владение Силой и личные качества позволяли обер-инквизитору прекрасно обходиться без сыворотки правды. Довольно быстро выяснилось, что Вейдер недвусмысленно призывал Скайуокера свергнуть Императора и совместно править Галактикой; тот же категорически отверг это предложение, после чего был ранен собственным отцом и прыгнул в вентшахту, предпочитая верную смерть переходу на тёмную сторону Силы под его началом.

Закончив со всеми вопросами, важными для восстановления картины событий, обер-инквизитор ненадолго покинул допросную и обратился к Айсард: из соображений безопасности она находилась в соседнем помещении, поскольку не являлась одарённой в Силе, но наблюдала оттуда весь допрос и слышала каждое слово. 

— Не желаете ли попробовать побудить его к раскаянию? — предложил Тремейн. 

— Сомневаюсь, что моя скромная персона подходит на такую роль, — покачала головой Айсард. — Впрочем, мне действительно есть, что сказать ему. 

Тремейн проводил её в допросную, где она сменила его в кресле дознавателя. Судя по огоньку озадаченности в глазах пленника, беседа обещала быть интересной.

***

— Я не понимаю, почему вы не злитесь: вы печальны, — заметил Люк, прежде чем к нему успела обратиться сама директор.

— Вам ли есть какое-то дело до того, что я чувствую… Скайуокер, — горько усмехнулась она. — Возможно, у вас ещё будет время понять, грустна ли я на самом деле и почему. Но довольно обо мне! Скажите, как вы отнеслись к предложению Вейдера свергнуть Императора?

— Я не мог его принять. Это означало бы пасть на тёмную сторону Силы. 

— В то же время, судя по вашей активной подрывной деятельности, вы не были сторонником Императора? 

— Я ничего о нём не знаю, кроме того, что он тиран и узурпатор, — Люк с некоторым раздражением пожал плечами. 

— Насколько мне известно, вы фермер с Татуина, — она вдруг перевела разговор на совершенно иной предмет. — А теперь представьте себе, что вы построили дом, организовали хозяйство, положили на это всю жизнь — и теперь их пытается отобрать и разрушить тот, кто долгие годы был вам едва ли не роднее сына!..

Люк молчал, то ли пытаясь понять, о чём речь, то ли не зная, что ответить.

— Когда Император не покладая рук строил государство среди рассыпающейся в прах Республики — ваш отец был молодым вспыльчивым джедаем. Я — совсем ребёнком. Вы, позволю себе напомнить, коротали дни в утробе матери, сенатора Амидалы.

— Вы знаете мою мать?!

— Да. Раз или два мы даже беседовали на официальном мероприятии… Она была приветлива со мной, да и вообще любила детей. Жаль, что ваш отец лишил её жизни.

Она сказала это с искренним сожалением, но спокойно, почти даже походя; однако едва ли что-то могло потрясти Люка сильнее, чем её слова. В глазах молодого джедая отразилась такая боль, которой хватило бы, чтобы отравить целую жизнь.

— Нет!!! — вскричал он; и лишь инквизиторы удержали его от того, чтобы разнести всю допросную. — Он не мог!.. Не мог так поступить!

— Тем не менее, именно так он и поступил, — печально констатировала Айсард, когда крики стихли. — Вы остались сиротой и были отправлены к родственникам на окраину Галактики. Теперь же, как вы сообщили ранее, он предложил вам соучаствовать в государственном перевороте, от чего вы отказались исключительно из своих мистических убеждений.

Люк пытался ещё что-то сказать, но снова не нашёл слов; да и инквизиторы едва ли поддержали бы поток красноречия с его стороны.

— Вейдер предал джедаев и Республику. Затем — свою жену. Теперь решил предать самого Императора, чему есть масса сторонних доказательств помимо нашей беседы… Мой долг — всеми доступными мне способами защищать Империю. Я не представляю, на что ещё способен этот человек; но совершенно точно знаю, что он опасен для всей Галактики. К сожалению, такова реальность — как бы она ни коробила ваше искажённое ложью восприятие. Что ещё вы можете сказать, Скайуокер?

— Я не хочу иметь ничего общего ни с вашей Империей, ни с джедаями, — глухо ответил Люк. — И больше я ничего не скажу, раз вы и так всё знаете. Я только хотел спасти отца и своих друзей… а теперь попал сюда, и вы рассказываете мне какую-то жуть, что мой отец — убийца и предатель… Даже думать не хочу, что ещё вы можете скрывать!

— Беда в том, — возразила Айсард и скрестила руки на груди, — что я как раз ничего не скрываю, и вы прекрасно знаете, что я не лгу — в отличие от тех, чья жизнь когда-либо была связана с Орденом Джедаев. Поистине, если бы Император не расформировал его — самая Сила, в которую вы так верите, нашла бы способ положить всему этому конец.

Люк мрачно молчал; на его лице гнев сменялся то отчаянием, то безразличием.

— Последний вопрос, — изрекла Айсард. — Люк Скайуокер! Признаёте ли вы, что вы участвовали в подрыве станции «Звезда Смерти» и пустили снаряд в реактор?

Он оставался мрачен; но в его глазах отразился вызов — отблеск чувства былой победы.

— Это правда.

— В таком случае, вы можете считать свою участь практически решённой. Боюсь, вам не поможет даже то, что сегодня вы охотно сотрудничали со следствием. Однако я не могу не поблагодарить вас за столь ценные сведения. Было исключительно приятно иметь с вами дело.

Айсард поднялась с места, давая инквизиторам знак уводить пленника. Пожалуй, сейчас она действительно ощутила нечто похожее на печаль — как было всегда, когда кто-то отказывался внимать разумным доводам.

***

…В темноте камеры Люк ощущал себя отрезанным от всего мира. В последний раз, когда он слышал хоть что-то от посторонних, речь шла о том, что в скором времени его должны будут представить Императору — но эта перспектива совсем не радовала. Возможно, повстанцы и были к нему в чём-то несправедливы; однако если он хотя бы отчасти был таким, как отец, такое знакомство не могло хорошо закончиться. К тому же Император едва ли заинтересовался бы Скайуокером, не будь он джедаем. Одарённым. Впрочем, то же самое можно было сказать и о повстанцах: они не увидели бы в нём ничего ценного, не будь он джедаем.

Пока это так — весь этот кошмар, который начался со случайной встречи со старым мастером, не сможет закончиться никогда. 

— Я больше не джедай, — еле слышно проговорил Люк, будто пробуя эти слова на вкус.

Сила молчала.

— Я больше не джедай, — повторил он уже твёрже, — я отказываюсь постигать и Тёмную сторону. Сила разрушила мою жизнь, разлучила со всеми, кто мне дорог — и отныне я отрекаюсь от связи с ней во всех её видах и формах. 

По мере того, как он произносил своё отречение, его голос становился всё громче; когда же Скайуокер изрёк последнее слово, стены камеры будто сотряслись — но на самом деле что-то навсегда изменилось в нём самом. 

Вокруг стало тихо, как никогда в жизни. Люка накрыла тьма; он чувствовал себя так, как если бы разом ослеп, оглох и перестал понимать, где верх или низ. 

Теперь он уже не был уверен в том, что сделал правильный выбор. Однако, отрекшись от Силы, чтобы избегнуть боли, он навсегда закрыл для себя и дверь надежды. Оставалось лишь влачить тоскливое существование до конца своих дней. 

Без цели. Без смысла. Без будущего и прошлого. 

…Когда-то он так уже жил.

***

— Вижу, вам здесь нравится, директор?..

За широким иллюминатором открывался причудливый вид: Исанн никогда прежде не доводилось наблюдать, как переливаются разноцветные клубы межзвёздного газа в туманностях — и как сверкает им под стать материал её нового платья, подаренного самим Императором. 

Сейчас они находились за много световых лет от Коруснта — но не на окраинах Галактики, а почти у самого её центра. Из-за гравитационных аномалий навигация здесь была затруднена; далеко не всякое судно могло без потерь пробраться к окрестностям Глубокого Ядра — но то, на котором сюда прибыл Император в сопровождении приближённых, должно было остаться здесь на долгие годы, выдерживая не только внешние, но и внутренние условия эксплуатации. 

— Да, ваше величество, — она с готовностью обернулась на голос Императора. — Слишком прекрасное место, чтобы держать здесь врагов Империи. 

— Возможно, — рассмеялся тот. — Однако едва ли найдётся место более надёжное. 

Исанн понимающе кивнула. Спрятать здесь огромный СЗР, превратив его в полигон для экспериментов, центр кризисного управления и хорошо укреплённую темницу для особо опасных государственных преступников, было довольно экстравагантной идеей. Особенно озадачивала постоянная необходимость точнейшей корректировки курса, чтобы медленный дрейф внутри относительно безопасного участка туманности не обернулся катастрофой. Тем не менее, это звучало куда разумнее, чем распускаемые повстанцами слухи о звёздном разрушителе, зарытом под столичными зданиями. 

— Вы правы. Я обрела то, о чём не смела и мечтать, — проговорила она. 

— Разумеется, далеко не всем удаётся получить в своё распоряжение такой корабль, — заметил Император. Судя по всему, однако, он понял, что речь шла не совсем о «Лусанкии». 

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы достойно отблагодарить ваше величество за столь великую щедрость? 

Палпатин приблизился к ней; она замерла и невольно прикрыла глаза, когда его пальцы коснулись её шеи, слегка поправляя лаконичное украшение — бархотку с подвесками из тонких цепочек. 

— Продолжай делать то, что делаешь, — почти прошептал он. — Этого достаточно, если ты и вправду любишь своего Императора.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Photoset: Аудиенция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919515) by [fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020), [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo)




End file.
